Sur le toit
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Schoolfic. Fye est nouveau au lycée de Tokyo. Il rencontre Kurogané, et va apprendre à le connaitre, et qui sait, à l'aimer. Couple... à vous de les découvrir. Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! La fin modifiée ! Bonne lecture !
1. Une rentrée désastreuse Ou pas

Driiing ! Une main émergea de sous la couverture pour s'abattre sur le réveil qui sonnait. Sitôt sa tâche accomplie, elle retourna se mettre au chaud. Alors que le jeune homme à qui cette main appartenait poussait un petit soupir de contentement, signe qu'il se rendormait. Mais bien vite une voix masculine le tira du sommeil pour de bon.

« Fye ! Réveille toi ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

Une tête blonde sortit de sous son oreiller, tandis que le dénommé Fye marmonnait un « Mouii... J'arrive... » ensommeillé. Il sortit du lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se glissa sous l'eau froide, ce qui finit de le réveiller. Une fois habillé, il descendit les escaliers et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé et de cacao.

Ashura, son père adoptif, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, Fye, bien dormi ?

-Oui, et vous ?

L'homme soupira. Malgré le nombre d'année qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait recueillit Fye, le jeune homme le vouvoyait encore.

-J'ai bien dormi. Mais dis-moi...Tu n'avais pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui tu rentrait en première, quand même ?

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire goguenard, montrant qu'il savait déjà la réponse. Son fils adoptif cru quand même bon de le détromper.

« Bien...Bien sûr que non, Ashura-sama. »

Le père éclata d'un rire franc. Il savait que son fils détestait la rentrée, et plus particulièrement l'école. Il faisait donc en sorte de ne se rappeler du jour détesté qu'au dernier moment.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Fye. Du moment que tu n'es as en retard, cette année... »

Le concerné émit un grognement et avala prestement ses tartines. Puis, il saisit son sac et sortit en criant un « j'y vais, à ce soir » rapide.

Fye sortit sur le trottoir et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il regarda autour de lui. Les autres personnes présentes le dévisageaient curieusement. Il était nouveau dans le coin, et on ne l'avait jamais vu au lycée, c'était sûr. Personne ne pourrait oublier une personne de l'acabit du jeune homme. Fin, élancé, il avait un beau visage et des cheveux blonds, peu communs. De plus, il avait les yeux bleus azur, ce qui était encore moins commun.

Il soupira. Il allait se faire remarquer, cette année encore. Il espéra juste qu'il ne serait pas le seul beau mec du lycée, de sorte qu'il n'aie pas toutes les filles sur le dos à longueur de journées.

Il se composa une mine avenante, contrastant avec ses sombres pensées sur la rentrée, et alla s'asseoir sur un banc de l'arrêt.

Heureusement pour lui, le bus arriva rapidement, ne laissant le temps à personne de l'approcher de trop près.

Fye monta en dernier et s'assit à la première rangée de siège. Le bus démarra en vrombissant. Le jeune homme se tourna vers la fenêtre et se mit à regarder le paysage qui défilait.

La rentrée... Il se demanda un instant si cette année n'allait pas être pire que les autres, compte tenu de son déménagement. Il ne connaitrai personne, et tout le monde se connaitrai. Il n'aurai peut-être pas d'amis, cette année.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour évacuer ses idées noires. Pas possible. Dans un lycée aussi connu que celui de Tokyo, il y aurait forcement des personnes qui seraient nouvelles, comme lui. Et puis, même si il n'y en avait pas. Il y aurait bien des personnes assez sympa pour prendre un nouveau dans leur groupe. Il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Le bus s'arrêta enfin devant un gigantesque bâtiment. Fye eu tout à coup peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin dans les nombreux couloirs qu'il devait abriter.

Il suivit la masse d'élève et se retrouva devant le tableau des classes.

Il attendit patiemment d'avoir une place et chercha son nom.

Il le trouva enfin.

_Fye D. Flowright : Première C. : Mme Ichikara : salle 402 B_

Salle 402 B ? Il s'éloigna un peu du troupeau d'élève présents autour du tableau. Mais où pouvait-il donc trouver la salle 402 B ?

Il pensa un instant demander à un élève, mais sa timidité pris le dessus. Il décida de suivre son instinct et suivit les élèves ayant trouvés leurs noms, dans le bâtiment principal. Là il se demanda à nouveau ou aller, et opta pour monter l'escalier se trouvant à sa gauche. Il s'arrêta au premier étage, pris de court. L'escalier montait de plus en plus haut. Il devait y avoir 7 étages ! Comment trouver sa salle, dans tout ce méli-mélo ?

Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir demandé à quelqu'un.

Comme pour ajouter un peu de stress, une sonnerie retentit, marquant le début des cours.

Fye se mit à paniquer et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se décida à visiter les étages un par un, jusqu'à trouver sa salle. Et au pire, il mémoriserais ainsi l'emplacement du reste des pièces. Il redescendit donc au premier étage, qu'il se mit à arpenter.

Il était interminable ! Quelle idée de faire des couloirs aussi long ? Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il arriva à la fin, sans avoir vu une seule salle 402 B. Sans se décourager pour autant, il continua et passa à l'étage supérieur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, il lui sembla évident qu'il allait louper la totalité de ses cours. Il s'assit alors par terre et commença à déprimer. Cette rentrée était effectivement maudite. Alors qu'il allait repartir dans ses pensées, une voix grave et belle l'interpella :

« Hoi, le blond ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es paumé ? »

Le blond en question releva la tête pour répondre que non, quand sa voix se bloqua.

La personne qui l'avait interpellé était un jeune homme de son âge, d'une beauté sans pareille. Lui qui avait peur qu'on le colle tout le temps, il venait de trouver mieux -Ou pire, selon les points de vue- Que lui.

Fye le détailla en une seconde. Grand, musclé, il se dégageait de lui une beauté sauvage, un peu bestiale. Mais au moment de regarder le visage de son interlocuteur, Le blond eu comme un Bug. Le jeune homme avait des yeux rouges sangs, que mettait en valeur ses cheveux noirs hérissés en pics.

Intimidé par ce regard sanglant, il répondit d'une toute petite voix:

« Oui, je suis perdu. »

Le brun le dévisagea un instant avant de demander :

« T'es nouveau ? Bon, t'es en quelle salle ? »

« Salle 402 B, avec... »

« Yûko Ichikara. T'es dans la même classe que moi alors. Allez, suis moi. »

Le blond géné et surpris, le remercia avec un sourire.

« Euh... Merci. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Fye. »

« Kurogané... »

###

Le matin même.

Kurogané s'était fait réveiller assez brutalement, par un seau d'eau jeté sur son visage.

Comme à son habitude, il s'était mis à courir en criant après la fautive : Tomoyo daidoji, sa cousine. Bien sûr celle-ci, habituée aux reveils de son cousin, était partie à l'arrêt de bus trop vite pour qu'il ne la rattrape.

Le jeune homme avait alors vu l'heure et avait étouffé un juron furibond. Il était en retard. Pile le jour de la rentrée. Il sauta alors dans la douche.

Peu après, il était habillé et avait déjeuné. Il partit donc en courant au lycée, car il y avait belle lurette que le bus était parti.

En arrivant dans l'entrée, il avait vu à son grand désespoir que la cour était vide.

Kurogané fut encore plus désespéré quand il vit son nom sur le tableau :

_Kurogané Suwa :Première C : Mme Ichikara : salle 402 B_

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il tout haut. Il était avec celle qu'on surnommait la sorcière des punitions. Elle haïssait le retard et trouvait à chaque fois une punition des plus farfelues pour sanctionner les élèves. Kurogané avait depuis toujours une sainte aversion pour cette femme extravagante. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur pouvait bien faire pour la supporter. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps à penser à sa détestable son adorable frangine, et partit en courant, en espérant que cela n'avait pas sonné depuis trop longtemps. Alors qu'il passait les escalier du deuxième étage, son instinct l'arrêta et lui fit rebrousser chemin. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, il s'engagea dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Il arrivait au bout, quand il aperçu une silhouette recroquevillée. Il s'en approcha, et vit avec stupeur que cette personne était un jeune homme blond.

« Ce n'est pas courant. » pensa-t-il. Il se dit que ce devait être un nouveau, qui s'était perdu.

« Hoi, le blond ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es paumé ? » Lança-t-il.

Le blond en question releva la tête pour répondre, mais s'arrêta.

Kurogané eu un petit instant de stupéfaction.

C'était un jeune homme de son âge, d'une beauté sans pareille.

Il le détailla une seconde. Fin, svelte, il était magnifique. Mais au moment de regarder le visage de son interlocuteur, Le brun eu comme un Bug. Le jeune homme avait des yeux bleus azur, encadrés par ses cheveux mi-long qui faisait une cascade blonde.

Il se reprit vite, et entendit une magnifique voix lui répondre :

« Oui, je suis perdu. »

Kurogané se demanda un moment si il fallait, l'aider -après tout lui aussi était très en retard- mais finalement, il demanda :

« T'es nouveau ? Bon, t'es en quelle salle ? »

« Salle 402 B, avec... »

« Yûko Ichikara. T'es dans la même classe que moi alors. Allez, suis moi. »

L'autre le regarda, surpris, puis lui fit un petit sourire.

« Euh... Merci. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Fye. »

« Kurogané... »

###

Le brun commença à courir, suivit de Fye. Il constata avec étonnement que le nouveau ne se faisait pas distancer, malgré l'allure à laquelle ils allaient. Ils s'arrètèrent devant la porte de la salle. Kurogané hésita puis se tourna vers le blond.

« Dis, tu permet que je dise à la prof que je te faisais visiter le lycée ? C'est une vraie sorcière, et sans une excuse valable, on est bon pour une punition légendaire... »

« Hein ? Ben euh... Oui... Mais, c'est quoi cette histoire de punition ? »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. On est déjà assez en retard... »

« Oui... »

Kurogané allait toquer, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme avec de long cheveux noirs. Elle avait un air arrogant, et portait une tenue rouge vif, contrastant avec des yeux ambrés.

La première pensée de Fye fut qu'elle était très belle, la deuxième fut que le sourire qu'elle avait ne disais rien qui vaille.

Elle aborrait en effet un sourire refletant une attitude sadique... Hors du commun. Sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant que le perturbateur n'était autre que kurogané.

« Eh bien, eh bien... Vous commencez bien l'année, jeune suwa... avez vous une raison valable d'être en retard ? »

Le brun se crispa un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix calme et assurée :

« Bien sûr, madame. Je faisais visiter notre établissement à Fye, qui est nouveau. »

La prof perdit instantanement le sourire. Elle n'avait plus de divertissement, ainsi. Elle tourna son regard vers le blond. Elle sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois avec gentillesse.

« Tu es Fye D. Flowright, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu dois te sentir perdu. Tâche d'être ami avec kurogané. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, étonné, puis répondit en hésitant:

« Euh... Oui, d'accord. »

« Bien. »

Elle leur désigna deux sièges libres, côtes à côtes. Ils s'installèrent, tandis que toute la classe les détaillait avec attention. La plupart connaissaient déjà kurogané, mais pas le blond. Et le duo qu'ils formaient était si étrange qu'il retenait forcement l'attention.

Certains commencèrent à discuter dans leur coin, et ce fut la prof qui interrompis les bavardages naissants.

« Assez ! Je vais reprendre pour les deux retardataires. Je suis Yûko Ichikara, votre prof de philosophie. Je vous prierait cependant de m'appeler Madame Ichikara. Cette année, vous serez ma classe principale. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais eu, sachez que je ne tolère aucun retard non justifié. Je ne tolère pas non plus d'oubli de travail et de matériel. Les sanctions appliquées dépendront de mon humeur, et de la faute commise. C'est compris ? Bien. Voilà la liste de vos profs. »

Elle commença à écrire une liste de nom au tableau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle notait les noms, la mine des élève de la classe se décomposait.

Fye se mit à noter la liste sur une feuille:

Philosophie : Yûko Ichikara

français : Clow lead

SVT : fei wan lead

Eps : Shizuka Domeki

Histoire : Fujikata kinimoto

Anglais : Ammateratsu Daidoji

Etc...

Kurogané regarda la liste, avec une mine défaite. Tout ses profs -sauf un ou deux- étaient tarés. De plus, sa prof d'anglais était sa grande cousine. Il regarda son voisin regarder les têtes d'enterrement que faisait ses camarades de classe avec étonnement.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui dit:

« Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air si malheureux ? On a de mauvais profs ? »

Le brun soupira.

« Je veux oui !

Yûko, qui est là, c'est la sorcière des punitions. Elle demande des « compensations » pour les fautes, comme elle dit. On sait pas trop ce que c'est, mais en gros, elle donne des gages farfelus. La dernière fois, j'ai dû faire 5 fois le tour du gymnase pieds joints.

Clow, c'est l'amant de Yûko. Il est aussi taré, si ce n'est plus qu'elle. Il te sort des citations de livres inconnus, et il a inventé un jeu de carte « les clow cards ». Il y joue souvent avec la meilleure amie de ma cousine : sakura.

Fei Wan, c'est le frère du taré. Il a une coupe tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. Il porte un monocle, et le pire, il est sadique et taré ! Il est fan de dissection ! L'année dernière, il a ramené un chien mort pour le dissequer. Il paraît qu'il a essayé de faire la même chose au chat de sakura (kelo).

Domeki, est l'un des seuls qui ne soit ni fou, ni quoi que soit d'autre. Enfin, si. Il est gay. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sort déjà avec Watanuki.

Fujikata est génial. C'est le père de sakura. Il est passioné d'archéologie.

Et ammateratsu... C'est ma cousine. Elle est pire que n'importe lequel des profs. Elle balance des livres à la tête des élèves, quand elle est en colère.

Bref... Ce sont ceux qu'on aura le plus souvent. »

Fye le regarda, un peu perdu. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas comprises, mais il les comprendraient sûrement en temps voulu.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler davantage. Déjà Yûko distribuait les emplois du temps.

Tout les élèves sautèrent de joie. Ils avaient permanence juste après. Ils remballèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle. Kurogané regarda le nouveau faire grise mine.

« Eh, le nouveau ! »

Celui-ci redressa la tête et sourit.

« Hum, oui ? »

« Ca te dit, que je te fasse visiter, en attendant ? Pour plus que tu te perde. »

« Merci, ce serait gentil ! »

« De rien. C'est gràce à toi, après tout, si on s'en est sortit avec la carabosse. »

Ils se mirent en route. Le brun montra au blond le self, la salle de permanence, le CDI... Il lui montra aussi comment trouver le numéro de salle où il allait, où était l'accueuil, le bureau des surveillants... Puis finalement, il l'entraina à l'écart.

« Je vais te montrer un endroit, qu'il y a que notre groupe qui connait. Viens. »

Fye le suivit. Ils montèrent un petit escalier derrière une issue de secours, passèrent dans un vieux couloirs couvert de grafitis qui ne devait plus servir depuis longtemps, et arrivèrent enfin à une porte verte.

Kurogané la poussa, et le blond vit avec émerveillement qu'il se trouvait sur le toit du lycée. Il regarda la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était magnifique.

« C'est beau ! Vous vous regroupez ici, avec tes amis ? Wouah ! »

« Maintenant, je considère que tu en fait partie. »

Fye se retourna, avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait un ami, et ce depuis le premier jour !

Cette journée n'était pas si maudite que ça, en fait.

« Merci, Kuro ! »

Le brun manqua de s'étrangler.

« Quoi ? Je m'appelle KUROGANE ! »

Un rire frais retentit derrière eux. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges venait d'arriver.

Elle déclara d'un ton enjoué :

« T'es nouveau, toi ! Mais tu me plaît déjà ! Franchement, chapeau. Il n'y a que moi qui ose lui donner des surnoms, d'habitude. »

devant l'air étonné de Fye, Kurogané se sentit obligé de faire les présentations.

« Fye, je te présente Mokona suwa, ma soeur. Elle est complètement débile, et surtout invivable. »

« Et toi, t'es toujours aussi grognon ! »

Lui rétorqua la jeune fille, boudeuse.

Elle s'avança vers Fye et lui serra la main. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui fit:

« Soyons amis, Fye ! »

« Les meilleurs du monde, Mokona. »

Répondit le blond en lui rendant son clin d'oeil.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sous l'oeil suspicieux du brun. Qu'avaient donc pû manigancer sa peste de soeur et le nouveau ? Il se demanda soudain si il n'avait pas fait une erreur en invitant le blond dans leur groupe.

Mais la mine heureuse du blond dissipa cette pensée. Il avait fait une bonne action.


	2. Une bande d'amis bizarres

**Avertissement...**

**Je suis désolée, mais il y a eu un incident bizarre comme quoi mon ordi n'avait pas sauvergardé la fin du chapitre... Et je ne m'en suis rendue compte que aujourd'hui... Désolée encore.**

**J'ai donc apporté des modifications au document. J'espère que cela ne gènera pas.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les reviews, auquelles j'ai répondu en pensant que j'avais publié le bon chapitre.**

**Cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que, même en m'étant planté, l'histoire vous plait. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2: Une bande d'amis... Bizarre.

Les trois adolescents étaient restés toute l'heure sur le toit.

Fye avait appris à connaître Mokona, qui était en seconde D. Grâce à elle, il avait aussi appris des choses sur Kurogané. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à désespérer: Fye et Mokona s'en donnait à coeur joie pour lui trouver des surnoms, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Il devait faire une tête bizarre, car deux yeux bleus inquiets vinrent se planter dans les siens.

« Nee, Kuro-tan ? Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ? »

Le brun se tourna vers le nouveau, et lui répondit pour la énième fois qu'il s'appelait Kurogané, et que oui, il se sentait bien.

Le blond sourit:

« Tant mieux. »

Des pas se firent alors entendre. Une voix féminine déclara :

« Tu vois, Sakura ! Je savais qu'on ne serait pas les premières ! »

Deux jeunes filles firent irruption sur le toit. L'une d'elle était brune, avec des cheveux ondulés et des yeux bleus foncés. L'autre avait des cheveux fins et châtain clair, un peu roux avec de magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

Elle se tournèrent d'un même geste vers Fye et s'écrièrent :

« Kyah ! Un nouveau ! »

Ce fut Mokona qui se chargea des présentations, évitant du même coup que Fye ne croule sous les questions :

« Fye, je te présente Tomoyo Daidoji, notre cousine, et Sakura Kinimoto, sa meilleure amie. Sakura, Tomoyo, je vous présente Fye. »

« Bonjour. Vous êtes très mignonnes. » Salua le blond avec un grand sourire.

La brune sourit mais déclara:

« Oh, c'est gentil, mais Sakura est mille fois plus mignonne que moi ! On dirait une princesse ! »

La dénommée Sakura rougit d'un coup et bégaya:

« Mais...mais voyons Tomoyo... pas du tout ! »

« Hohoho ! Mais si, voyons, mais si ! »

Elle se tourna vers Fye en quête de soutien.

« N'est-ce pas, Fye ? »

Si elle arborait un grand sourire, ses yeux et le ton qu'elle avait employé montraient une menace à peine voilée.

« Euh... Si, c'est vrai ! »

Fye avait reculé instinctivement.

Kurogané soupira. Sa cousine était effrayante, parfois. Et surtout insupportable. Enfin... Il n'existait pas grand monde que Kurogané ne trouvait pas insupportable.

Fye reprit contenance et sourit. Même si les personnes avec lesquelles il étaient bizarre, elles n'en étaient pas moins charmantes.

Tout à coup un paquet d'autres voix se firent entendre, et un groupe composé de 5 garçons et 2 filles débarqua.

Deux jeunes hommes, un châtain clair aux yeux noisettes et un aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus-gris, discutaient avec animation. Deux autres jeunes hommes, plus âgés, les écoutaient en se tenant la main. Le dernier jeune homme devait être en seconde car il était plus petit en taille, et avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus marine. Les deux jeunes filles, elles, regardaient distraitement les jeunes hommes.

Fye se sentit soudain prit d'un mal de crâne épouvantable, par anticipation à la nuée de nom, et de liens familiaux et autres qu'il allait devoir retenir.

Tomoyo crut bon de lui venir en aide.

« Excusez moi ! est-ce que, s'il vous plait, vous pouriez vous mettre tous en lignes, que je puisse vous présenter Fye, qui est nouveau dans la bande ? Merci. Alors, de gauche à droite... »

Elle désigna le jeune seconde.

« Voici Mokona Watanuki, Il a le même prénom que ma charmante cousine et ils sont très amis... Hohoho ! »

Elle leur jeta un regard éloquent, qui fit piquer un fard aux deux Mokona.

Puis, elle désigna un le jeune homme aux yeux bleus-gris.

« Voici son frère, Kimihiro Watanuki. C'est aussi l'actuel petit ami de Shizuka Domeki, le prof d'EPS. Hohoho ! »

Watanuki rougit à son tour.

« Ensuite, voilà Toya Kinimoto, frère de Sakura et petit ami de Yukito Tsukishiro. »

Elle avait montré à tour de rôle les deux jeunes hommes de terminale. Le premier, Toya avait des cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux exactement de la même couleur. Celui qui lui tenait la main et que Tomoyo avait désigné comme son petit ami, Yukito, avait des cheveux et des yeux gris. La jeune fille lâcha son « Hohoho » démoniaque, plein de sous entendu et le couple s'empourpra.

« Et à coté d'eux, c'est Shaolan li. Shaolan est le cousin de Watanuki et est un grand ami de Sakura. » Les deux grands amis rougirent de concert avant même que la jeune fille ne fasse son rire démoniaque. Tout de suite elle continua les présentations.

« Enfin, voilà Himawari Kunogi, le premier amour de notre bon Watanuki, et juste après, c'est Sôma, la petite amie de ma soeur, Ammateratsu. »

Bien sûr les deux jeunes filles n'échappèrent pas au maléfice Tomoyen et rougirent pareillement au reste du groupe.

Fye essaya de mémoriser les noms. Himawari avait des cheveux frisés et des yeux verts. Sôma avait des cheveux bruns en carrés plongeant et des yeux bruns.

Il se demanda brièvement qui, à part les Mokona, Sakura, Shaolan et Himawari, n'étaient pas Homo. Il tourna son regard vers Kurogané, qui n'avait rien dit de la présentation. Est-ce que lui aussi était...?

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans de profondes réflexions, Le frère de Sakura posa une question que Fye n'entendit pas.

Il se reprit et lui demanda s'il pouvait répéter. Toya le toisa d'un air moqueur mais repris:

« Et toi, tu es qui ? »

« Je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright. Je viens d'Europe. Je suis en première C. »

Tout le groupe Le regarda d'un air étonné. Il venait d'Europe ?

« Tu parle bien japonais, pourtant... »

Fit remarquer Le Mokona aux cheveux noirs.

Fye sourit et ne répondit pas. Il avait une faculté d'apprentissage qui faisait des envieux. Malheureusement, cela apportait aussi son lot de brimades. Donc il évitait d'en parler.

Kurogané observait le blond. Il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué les yeux bleus de Fye s'assombrir.

Il était curieux, même s'il ne le laissait pas transparaître, de mieux connaître le nouveau. Car il avait déjà surpris un regard de ce genre, quand il l'avait trouvé dans le couloir. Un regard profondément triste, cachant des blessures intérieures sûrement graves. Le brun avait compris que le blond cachait sa tristesse derrière un faux sourire. Et son sixième sens ne le trahissait jamais.

Comme pour détourner la conversation, la sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin de la pause.

La petite bande sortit dans le couloir pour aller en cours, s'étant au préalable donné rendez-vous le midi même sur le toit.

Kurogané et Fye se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur prochaine heure de cours, Histoire.

Durant le trajet personne ne parlait. Fye rompit le silence.

« Hum... Kuro-min ? »

« Je m'appelle Kurogané ! » Hurla l'intéressé.

« Hyuuh ! Kuro-Kuro est en colère ! »

« Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ! »

« Kyah ! Il veut me tuer ! »

Kurogané eu un GROS soupir, mais comme le blond n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter là, il se prit au jeu et commença à lui courir après.

De toute manière, tout le monde sait que les garçons, à cet âge, sont toujours de profond gamins.

Lorsque les deux gamins en questions furent trop essoufflés pour continuer à courir, Fye essaya de poser une question.

« Dis, mon bon Kuro, pour quelle raison as tu pris littérature avec option SVT ? »

« Je peux te retourner la question. »

« Moi, c'est parce que... J'avais une prof de SVT formidable, qui m'a beaucoup encouragée dans ce domaine. Et puis, son cours me plaisait vraiment. Et toi alors ? »

« j'en sais trop rien, en fait. J'aime pas les maths, donc une filière scientifique ne m'irait pas. Et on nous a conseillé de garder au moins une option scientifique, pour garder des perspectives. »

« Je vois. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours juste avant le professeur.

Celui-ci entra, suivit des élèves. Comme M. Kinimoto était un enseignant méticuleux, il avait fait un plan de classe.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne surent jamais par quel hasard (Eh non ! le hasard n'est pas de ce monde ! tout n'est que fatalité !), par quelle fatalité ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

Kurogané soupçonna longtemps Yûko d'être dans le coup, mais ne put jamais le prouver.

Toujours est-il qu'en deux heures, ils avaient eu le temps de parler un peu. Ainsi, Fye avait appris que Kurogané et sa soeur vivaient chez leurs cousines depuis la mort de leurs parents. Le brun s'était vite rendu compte que sa soeur et ses cousines s'étaient donné le mot pour lui pourrir la vie, et qu'étant le seul homme de la famille, il allait en baver. Effectivement, depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il se faisait réveiller chaque matin par un seau d'eau glacé ou bouillant sur la tête.

Par contre, quand cela avait été au blond de répondre aux questions, celui-ci s'était renfermé sur lui même, laissant juste entendre qu'il vivait seul avec son père adoptif.

Compréhensif, Kurogané n'avait pas creusé le sujet. Il savait qu'on ne se remettait jamais vraiment de la mort d'un proche. Et il savait aussi que la personne concernée n'en parlerait que si elle le voulait.

les deux heures passèrent vite.

Une fois a sonnerie passée, les deux garçons montèrent sur le toit.

Mais quand ils ouvrirent la porte...

...

Huhuhuhu...^^

Voilà une fin comme je les aimes... Pas taper ! Pas taper !

Et puis franchement, il y a plus sadique que moi, hein... (Lyra, si tu me lis, ne le prend pas mal ^^)

Mais c'était trop tentant.

Promis, la suite est pour bientôt ! Je vais me dépêcher.

Sinon, verdict ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire les problèmes que comporte ce chapitre, que j'essaye de les améliorer, ou au moins de ne plus faire d'erreurs. (encore désolée pour les problèmes de publications...-.-'')

Reviews please (oh, comme ça donne envie d'appuyer sur ce bouton !)


	3. Fête de Bienvenue

Un nouveau chapitre, un ! Vous l'attendiez, hein...? *qui prend ses désirs pour la réalité*

Je l'ai fait vite, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Dedans, il y une idée assez... saugrenue, qu'une amie m'a suggérée. Une fête... Ah ! j'en ai trop dit ! il faut lire, pour savoir ^^ Huhuhu

( Au fait, Ely, si tu me lit, tu n'es pas obligé de te connecter pour laisser une reviews^^ Tu peux juste mettre un pseudo)

**Avertissement: pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le chapitre deux à été remplacé, car je me suis trompée de document... Donc, si vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas lu la nouvelle version du chapitre^^**

Chapitre trois: Ou comment fait Tomoyo pour organiser une fête en un temps record.

Mais lorsque ils ouvrirent la porte...

Une explosion de confettis leur arriva dans le visage.

Des guirlandes marquées « bienvenue », et des rubans multicolores étaient accrochés de partout sur les murs du toit. Il y avait même des fleurs roses dans des pots.

Sur le sol jonché de confettis, était étendu une grande bâche colorée, et sur cette bâche se trouvait un somptueux repas, digne des plus grands restaurants, ou des jours de fête.

Mais Fye ne regardait pas le sol ou les murs.

Il regardait tout ceux qu'il avait rencontré à la pause du matin, plus quelques autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, ahuri.

C'était eux qui avaient préparé cette fête de bienvenue improvisée.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, le blond bégaya un « Pourquoi ? », auquel répondit la bande en choeur par:

« Mais voyons, Fye, car nous sommes tes amis ! »

Une unique larme perla au coin de son oeil, et il ne put que sourire, en retour à tout les sourires chaleureux que ses amis lui tendait.

Oui.

Finalement, cette rentrée n'était pas mal.

Pas mal du tout !

...

Tout le monde s'était mis sur la bâche, et Fye s'était vu poussé de force au centre.

« Au milieu, le roi de la fête ! » Avait lancé une Mokona pleine d'entrain.

Et comme il ne disait rien, le Mokona aux cheveux noirs se mit à scander

« Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours », qui fut reprit par toute la bande, y comprit par Kurogané, qui visiblement s'amusais beaucoup.

Le blond, dont la couleur avoisinait celle de la tomate (Le maléfice Tomoyen, le retour !), n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

Franchement, c'était déjà assez inhabituel de faire une fête en son honneur ( C'est même carrément bizarre...) alors si en plus il devait faire un discours...

Watanuki lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos. Fye inspira à fond et essaya de faire quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un petit discours:

« Eh bien, merci à tous. Je suis vraiment très touché par ce que vous avez fait pour moi et puis... Euhh... J'espère pouvoir vous rendre la pareille un jour ou l'autre ! Voilà. »

Et il s'assit précipitamment.

Mokona (à la chevelure blanche) se leva à son tour, et lança un coup d'oeil espiègle à la petite bande. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Fye.

« Mes amis. Comme notre camarade blond ne semble pas doué pour les discours, je me sent un peu obligée de l'aider. »

Elle fit un grand sourire à Tomoyo et reprit.

« Je souhaite remercier Tomoyo, qui s'est chargé de décorer le toit. Un jour tu me diras comment tu as fait pour décoré une fête comme celle-là dans un temps si court. »

Tomoyo lui décocha son « Hohoho » légendaire, et lui dit que c'était un secret. Déjà, l'intarissable Mokona continuait.

« Je voudrais aussi remercier ce cher Watanuki, qui lui aussi à démontré ses talents culinaires dans un temps record. Je propose donc que l'on fasse honneur au repas qui nous est présenté. »

Le jeune homme maugréa un « De toute manière, chez certains c'est le ventre qui prime, hein... », mais son grand sourire montrait que ce n'était pas si important qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Un homme que Fye n'avait encore jamais vu déclara alors :

« En parlant de ventre, le mien commence à crier famine. Et si on passait à table ? »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le ventre de Yukito se mit à gargouiller.

Watanuki s'écria qu'ils étaient tous d'éternels affamés, et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Toute la petite bande se mit à discuter joyeusement, de tout et de rien, tout en profitant des délicieux plats.

Fye fit la connaissance de Domeki, son prof de sport et petit ami de Watanuki, et d'Ammateratsu, soeur de Tomoyo (donc cousine de Kurogané), petite amie de Sôma et prof d'anglais.

Puis, alors que le repas était bien avancé et qu'on allait passer au dessert, Les Mokona et Tomoyo s'approchèrent discrètement de Fye et lui soufflèrent quelque chose à l'oreille. Les quatre compères se regardèrent, et dans un mélange de « Hohoho », « Huhuhu » et de « Niark niark niark » (ce qui est un bon mélange de rires sadiques, ou je ne m'y connaît pas...), ils mirent au point un plan d'attaque sur un certain brun aux yeux rouges (Kuro, tu devrais surveiller tes arrières ^^).

La minute suivante, la bande au complet regarda avec amusement Kurogané se faire encercler par quatre êtres malveillants, dotés de mauvaises intentions...

Fye attrapa alors le brun par derrière, tandis que les Mokona s'accrochaient aux jambes du jeune homme, l'immobilisant ainsi parfaitement. Puis Tomoyo arriva avec un plat rempli à ras-bord de desserts, une paire de baguette, et un sourire sadique qui en aurait presque fait pâlir Yûko. Elle entreprit alors de faire manger à son cousin la totalité des choses sucrées du plat (chose à ne pas faire chez vous si vous ne vous appelez pas Tomoyo, Ammateratsu, Mokona, Fye ou Yûko).

Une fois sa sale besogne effectuée, Tomoyo ordonna le repli des troupes qui s'exécutèrent sans rechigner. Le temps que leur victime reprenne ses esprits, les malfrats avaient filé sans demander leur reste, se mettre en sécurité.

C'était sans compter que le Kurogané est une espèce très rancunière, spécialisée dans la traque de Mokona et Tomoyo (du Fye aussi, par la même occasion).

Le petit comité présent sur le toit se pencha donc au dessus de la barrière pour tenter d'apercevoir le massacre qui avait lieu en dessous, rythmé par des petits cris:

« Kyah ! Kuro-toutou est en colère ! Il veut nous tuer ! »

...

Avertissement:

La scène suivante est d'une violence non mesurable, et est déconseillée aux moins de 5 ans.

Pour votre santé, l'auteur vous déconseille grandement de tester l'expérience effectuée par les quatre personnes malveillantes.

...

15 minutes plus tard, Kurogané revint sur le toit, en tirant les deux Mokona par les joues.

Fye et Tomoyo avaient échappé à la colère dévastatrice du brun, et le suivait, hilares, plaignant les Mokona qui avaient eu moins de chance.

On attaqua alors le -reste du- dessert, tandis que Kuro martyrisait encore les pauvres Mokona, qui couinaient à qui mieux mieux.

« Il est méééchant ! Il a tiré trèès fort les joues de Mokona ! »

« Il a voulu tuer le pauvre Mokona ! »

Mais bizarrement, aucun des deux Secondes ne semblait avoir vraiment mal (C'est Mokona, après tout... Sadique et Indestructibles sont ses maîtres mots (Avec débile, chiant etc...)).

Fye félicita Tomoyo et Watanuki pour le repas et la décoration, tandis qu'on le félicitait pour avoir réussi à échapper aux griffes du méchant toutou (Eh oui ! Arriver à lui échapper n'est pas à la portée du premier venu.).

Le reste du repas se déroula sans heurt.

Ou presque.

En effet, il fallu retenir Watanuki, qui menaçait d'étrangler son petit ami pour une quelconque raison, il fallu aussi retenir Ammateratsu, qui menaçait (avec l'aide de Kurogané) de jeter sa petite soeur du toit, pour une autre quelconque raison.

A part ces quelconques événements, le repas se termina très bien, et tout le monde aida Tomoyo et Watanuki à ranger les affaires, et à nettoyer le sol.

Enfin, quand la sonnerie retentit, le toit était propre, et la bande se sépara pour aller en cours.

Fye et Kurogané avaient une heure de permanence. Ils restèrent donc sur le toit.

Le blond se coucha sur la bâche, que Tomoyo avait laissé, et regarda le ciel. Les nuages qui défilaient avaient toujours sur lui un effet appaisant. Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne broncha pas, quand Kurogané s'assit à coté de lui.

Sans regarder le blond, celui-ci demanda :

« Alors ? Comment tu les trouves ? »

Fye sourit, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Tes...Non, NOS amis sont très gentils. vraiment. Ce sont sûrement les meilleurs amis que j'ai depuis... Un certain moment. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se perdit dans la contemplation des nuages.

Le brun, regardant toujours devant lui, continua:

« Mouais... Tu ne les trouve pas bizarres ? »

Le blond laissa s'échapper un petit rire et répondit:

« Tu sais, je pense que je suis plus bizarre qu'eux... Et ça me va de toute façon. »

Il s'interrompis pour se tourner vers le brun, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Au fait, Kuro-nyan. Je ne savait pas que tu n'aimais pas ce qui est sucré ! »

Le brun grommela une sorte de « Eh bah maintenant tu sais... ».

Sans se décourager, le blond poursuivit :

« Tu n'aime vraiment rien de sucré ? »

« Hn... Si. Le chocolat. »

Fye se mit à rire. le brun avait un air de chien pris en faute.

Il se remit sur le dos.

« Tu sais, Kurokuro, je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Tu me réveille pour aller en cours ? »

« Hn. »

Le blond referma les yeux. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière.

Le brun attendit quelques minutes, puis se tourna vers le nouveau.

Il regarda son visage endormi, et ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'un ange, ainsi. C'est vrai qu'il avait des traits très fins, presque féminins. De grands yeux, des cheveux fins, jusqu'à des lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces...

Kurogané s'ébroua pour chasser ces pensées.

« Douces » ?

Il avait dit -pensé, plutôt- « Douces » ?

N'importe quoi !

Le brun rougit imperceptiblement. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait le blond beau, voir...Séduisant...

Il s'ébroua de nouveau. Depuis quand, lui, Kurogané, trouvait quelqu'un séduisant ? Il soupira.

Voilà qu'il devenait fou ! C'était à prévoir, à force de traîner avec des fous, surtout ses cousines et sa soeur, mais quand même ! De là à trouver quelqu'un séduisant... Surtout un HOMME !

Il.

N'était.

Pas.

Homo !

Il fixa son regard vers une hirondelle qui effectuait des Va et viens au-dessus de lui.

L'hirondelle.

Un des oiseau qu'il appréciait.

Que sa mère aussi appréciait...de son vivant.

Comme sa mère et son père lui manquait, maintenant.

Il regarda à nouveau le blond. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents. Au même âge que lui.

Kurogané se demanda brièvement pourquoi il n'était pas allé chez un membre de sa famille. Mais il songea aussi qu'il attendrait pour en parler avec le blond, que celui-ci l'ait décidé.

...

*Big smile*

Huhuhu... Mwahaha ! Encore un chapitre de terminé !

C'est pas trop tôt !

C'est pas un peu bizarre, une fête de bienvenue, sur un toit en plus ? Oo'

Mais ça me plairait, moi...( faut pas rêver non plus^^)

Mon pauvre Kuro se fait martyriser... Niark Niark !

Et les Mokona aussi ! 0v0 Huhuhu...

Et puis on commence à voir le début d'un ptit truc pour Kuro, hein.. Hohoho...

Bref... Vous voyez le bouton, là, en bas ?

Appuyez dessus ! *grand yeux larmoyants*

SVP...


	4. La course ou la vie

Voilà encore un chapitre de fait...

Hahaha ! *big smile*

On y apprend un peu du passé de Fye (minuscule) et un peu plus du passé de Kuro. Si l'affaire des entreprises est incomplète, c'est normal.

Il faudra être patient, pour savoir la suite... Mwahaha ! XD

Bonne lecture tout de même.^^

Chapitre quatre: la course, ou la vie.

Fye et Kurogané avaient étés en retard en cours.

Heureusement, étant donné que Fye était nouveau, ils n'eurent aucune sanction.

Après le cours, Fye avait déclaré avec un grand sourire à son ami qu'ils étaient quittes, pour le sauvetage dans le couloir.

Puis, ils avaient rejoins l'arrêt de bus. Ils finissaient tout deux plus tôt.

Dans une grande ville comme Tokyo, un bus passait toute les demi-heures.

En attendant le bus, le brun demanda au blond où celui-ci habitait.

Il nota avec surprise que le regard de son ami se voilait de nouveau. Celui-ci, avec un sourire factice, qui horripila Kurogané, lui répondit qu'il habitait le quartier nord. Et c'est encore plus surpris que le brun lui avoua vivre dans le même quartier.

Le quartier nord.

Un quartier riche.

Un quartier de riches.

Fye était donc enfant de riches ?

Puis, le jeune homme se rappela que Fye était orphelin, et enfant adopté, de surcroit. C'était donc son père adoptif qui était riche. Fye avait refusé de livrer le nom de celui-ci.

La tête pleine de question, Kurogané entra dans le bus, suivit de son ami.

Les gloussements appréciateurs de ces dames lui tirèrent un soupir agacé, bien vite reprit par le blond. En effet, à présent, ils se partageaient le fardeau du succès à deux.

Durant le trajet, les deux adolescents parlèrent, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

L'un se posait des questions sur l'autre, et l'autre pensait à la manière de conserver ses secrets.

Finalement, ils descendirent du bus au même arrêt. Ils firent un bout du chemin ensemble, puis durent se séparer à un embranchement.

###

Kurogané rentra chez lui, la tête toujours pleine de question.

Il décida d'aller s'entrainer au Kendo, quand il sentit une affreuse migraine poindre le bout de son nez.

Il grommela un bon coup contre cette subite stupide migraine, puis pris un cachet d'aspirine.

Ensuite, il se saisit de son sabre d'entrainement, et se dirigea vers la cour intérieure du domaine suwa.

Sa famille était en effet à la tête de la célèbre firme Suwa, mieux connue sous le nom de « Dragon d'argent » qui faisait des envieux. Les dirigeant de cette entreprise n'étaient autres que ses parents.

Au grand dam de Kurogané.

C'était en effet à cause de cela qu'ils étaient morts. Assassinés.

L'entreprise « Celes », jalouse de leur succès, avait envoyé deux assassins pour tuer les dirigeants.

Les parents du jeune homme, pourtant rompus dans le domaine de l'art du sabre, un art ancestral que seul la famille suwa arrivait à maitriser parfaitement, avaient succombé.

La firme suwa n'avait survécu que grâce à une alliance avec la firme Li, dirigée par la famille de Shaolan.

Kurogané, qui depuis un moment enchainait les mouvements au sabre, s'arrêta, en se rappelant la mort de ses parents.

Il n'avait pas vu les assassins. Il savait juste qu'un était mort et que l'autre était grièvement blessé. Les deux avaient sûrement succombé, à présent.

Mais au cas où il resterait l'un de ces assassins, Kurogané s'entrainait sans relâche, avec pour but de se venger, à l'art du sabre. Il avait appris de son père les arcanes secrets de cet art. Avant son décès. Il les avait peaufiné, et les maitrisaient mieux que son défunt paternel à présent.

Il trouvait que les ondes de choc lumineuses que libérait son arme ressemblaient à de la magie.

De la magie.

Ses parents croyaient à la magie.

Il paraissait même que les assassins étaient des magiciens.

Personne n'y croyait.

Sauf Kurogané.

Il avait été témoin de la fuite de ceux-ci. Ils étaient passés par une drôle de faille, qui s'était refermée. Et un cristal de glace, dur comme du roc, était apparu comme ça et avait transpercé sa mère. Le petit garçon qu'il était alors avait essayé de stopper l'hémorragie. Mais sa mère n'avait eu que le temps de lui souffler le nom de ses assassins...

Un nom qui resterait gravé pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

La voix de sa tante le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Il convergea vers sa chambre.

Après avoir pris une douche bien méritée, il résolut ses exercices de français et histoire.

Il songea avec délice que le lendemain il aurait sport.

Et il se demanda comment le nouveau s'en sortirait en athlétisme. Il était frêle, mais le peu de chose qu'il avait n'était que du muscle.

Il partit manger le repas que sa tante avait préparé.

Comme d'habitude, il mangea tout, malgré le goût exécrable que cela avait. Sa tante se donnait du mal pour les repas.

Ensuite il courut après sa sœur, qui avait crût bon de sucrer son riz.

Exténué, il se coucha.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour son nouvel ami.

C'était certain qu'il était beau avec de tels yeux, aussi profonds que l'océan. Aussi tristes aussi. On s'y noyait aisément.

Il se reprit.

« beau » ? Oui. Le nouveau était même magnifique, mais la dernière chose à faire était bien de se sentir attiré par un jeune homme. Même beau.

Il s'endormit, tout en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il redouble de prudence face à sa redoutable cousine et son rire démoniaque.

###

Fye était rentré chez lui. Ashura ne rentrant que tard dans la nuit, il se fit chauffer un plat qu'il avait préparer la veille.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait appris de nombreuses choses. Entre autre à cuisiner. A échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants, aussi. Pour une raison connue de sa famille seule, ils avaient de puissants ennemis.

Et c'est pour échapper à ces ennemis qu'il était venu chercher de l'aide chez Ashura.

Celui-ci l'avait accueilli comme un père accueillerait son fils. Le blond tenait beaucoup à son père adoptif.

Il mangea rapidement, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à sa famille.

Puis il s'attela à ses maigres devoirs.

Il soupira.

Le lendemain il avait sport.

Il détestait ça, le sport.

Mais il était sûr que dans ses nouveaux amis, Kurogané, Shaolan, Sakura, Toya, Yukito et Sôma devaient adorer ça.

Ou au moins avoir de bonnes aptitudes pour ça.

Lui aussi avait des aptitudes pour le sport, mais il ne s'était jamais inscrit à un seul club ou autre. Il détestait faire l'étalage de ses compétences, physiques ou autres. Cela ne servait qu'à épater les filles, et à éviter les ennuis.

Du moins certains ennuis.

En grognant contre ses souvenirs qui revenaient sans être invités, il finit ses exercices d'histoire et de français.

Il alla prendre une douche et se coucha.

Avant de s'endormir, il pensa à Kurogané.

Kurogané suwa.

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Bah, ce n'était sûrement pas important.

Il se mit à rougir imperceptiblement, en repensant aux yeux de braise de son ami.

C'est sûr qu'il était mignon.

Fye sourit. En fait, tout ses amis étaient d'une beauté sans commune mesure. Il était bien tombé. Mais de tous, c'était bien Kurogané le plus...

Séduisant.

Fye secoua la tête.

Il manquerait plus que tomber amoureux d'un mec. Séduisant, certes, mais un mec tout de même.

C'est sur la pensée qu'il faudrait qu'il se surveille, que le jeune homme s'endormit.

###

_Le lendemain dans les vestiaires hommes._

Kurogané et Fye s'étaient mis côtes à côtes pour se changer.

Et pour tout les garçons, même ayant une petite amie, c'était devenu un rite de zieuter en coin le jeune suwa, quand il se changeait (Huhuhu... je crois que tout le monde aurait fait pareil. Ce ne serait même pas étonnant de voir des filles essayant désespérément de regarder par la serrure.).

Donc tout le monde était au rendez vous quand Fye commença à en faire de même.

D'ailleurs, les deux amis se scrutaient en cachette, voyant avec stupeur à quel point le corps de l'autre était parfait.

Kurogané laissait voir un torse bronzé, avec des pectoraux puissants. Tout son corps, d'ailleurs, respirait la force.

Fye, lui, était plus fin, mais laissait voir quand même une belle musculature, sur un torse bien blanc.

On sentait que ce serait une méprise de le sous-estimer, à cause de sa taille.

Les deux rivalisaient de beauté, faisant presque baver tout les témoins présents. (cela ferait baver tout le monde, un Kurogané et un Fye torse nu, hein...^^)

Puis, le cours commença.

L'échauffement se fit en douceur, avec des tours de terrains à une allure régulière. Malgré tout, la plupart des élèves se fatiguaient vite.

Kurogané et le prof de sport furent donc agréablement surpris quand ils virent que Fye suivait le rythme du brun sans problème.

Ce fût lors de la course qu'ils furent tout de même le plus surpris.

Fye devança son ami.

Il arriva premier, suivit de près par le brun.

Le professeur tint à parler au blond.

Il lui demanda s'il faisait parti du club d'athlétisme.

Ce à quoi Fye répondit qu'il ne faisait jamais partit d'aucun club, car il haïssait le sport.

Son ami comme le prof furent très étonnés et lui demandèrent d'où il tenait une telle aptitude à la course.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'en avoir trop fait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer qu'il s'était fait tellement coursé par des agresseurs dans sa jeunesse que courir pour fuir était devenu sa seconde nature.

Il esquiva donc la question.

Le prof, qui voulait quand même juger les aptitudes de son élève lui demanda de faire la course avec Kurogané. Et pour empêcher que le blond ne se dérobe, il promit que s'il n'obéissait pas il demanderait à Yûko de s'occuper de la sanction.

Kurogané eu si peur qu'il supplia presque son ami d'accepter.

Il fût bien obligé.

Le prof se mit au départ.

Il demanda aux deux jeunes hommes d'imaginer qu'ils se faisaient courser, ou qu'ils coursaient quelqu'un.

Ce fût très facile aux deux d'imaginer une telle chose.

Le brun s'imagina en train de poursuivre les deux assassins de ses parents, tandis que le blond, lui, s'imagina un énième agresseur.

Le prof fit le décompte:

« 1...

2...

et...

3 ! »

Au 3, les deux adolescent démarrèrent, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

C'était, dans leur esprit, presque le cas.

Malgré l'immense motivation de Kurogané, il se sentit vite dépassé par son adversaire.

Celui-ci courait même loin devant lui.

Sans s'essouffler.

Alors que le brun commençait à perdre haleine.

Au bout de quinze minutes, le professeur arrêta les deux amis.

Fye était bon premier, et n'était pas fatigué le moins du monde.

Kurogané le félicita, tout en reprenant son souffle.

Mais malgré l'insistance du professeur et du brun, Fye refusa catégoriquement d'intégrer le club d'athlétisme.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout courir.

...

Le reste de la journée se déroula tout à fait normalement.

Quand ils avaient rejoins leurs amis sur le toit, pour le midi, ceux-ci les avaient félicités chaudement. Ils avaient tous étés témoins de la course, ayant étés prevenus par Mokona qui veillait au grain avec ses jumelles. Ils avaient donc quitté leurs cours, pour assister au spectacle.

On demanda à Fye mille fois où il avait appris à courir si vite, et le blond mentit à chaque fois, s'inventant un don naturel.

Kurogané, lui, était loin d'être dupe.

Il savait qu'il fallait un long entrainement pour arriver à ce résultat.

Il rangea cette remarque dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant qu'un jour il interrogerait son amis sur tout ça.

Mais avant, il devait juste gagner sa confiance.

Comme il aimait beaucoup le blond, il se jura d'y parvenir naturellement.

En laissant le temps passer.

...

Tadaaaaaa !

Fini ! *trop fière d'elle*

Alors ? Comment était-ce ? (reviews...GvG...Laissez moi des reviews...)

Je préviens juste... Le prochain chapitre risque de se dérouler un ou deux mois après.

Et... Je n'en dis pas plus ! j'essaye de le faire rapidement...

mais tout dépendra du nombre de reviews ! (Non, ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est juste...une compensation, hein ^^)

Donc, laissez des reviews *message subliminal*!


	5. Quand Mokona a le chic pour tout gâcher

Moshi moshi mina !

Le cinquième chapitre, enfin en ligne xD

Il faudra pas vous plaindre si la qualité est médiocre, par contre. Tout dépend du nombre de reviews ! *big smile*

XXX

Chapitre cinq: Quand Mokona a le chic pour tout gâcher.

XXX

Deux mois plus tard.

En SVT.

Pendant deux mois, Fye avait appris à mieux connaître Kurogané et le reste de la bande.

Seul le passé du jeune homme brun lui avait été caché.

Il n'avait pas cherché à le connaitre.

Il cachait bien le sien.

Et il ne voulait pas le dévoiler de si tôt.

Durant ces deux mois, il s'était rendu compte que ses amis comptaient vraiment pour lui. Il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Surtout Kurogané.

Les années précédentes, à cause du travail d'Ashura et des affaires familiales qui le concernait, il avait dû déménager.

Nombre de fois, il avait perdu ses amis.

Nombre de fois cela l'avait rendu triste, mais sans plus.

Mais à présent, il sentait que ce serait pire que tout, si il devait quitter ce lycée. Ce lycée et ces personnes qui comptaient autant pour lui.

Si il déménageait encore, ce serait terrible. Certes. Mais il n'osait imaginer la réactions de ses camarades s'ils apprenaient son passé.

Il se ferait rejeter. Sans faute.

Il soupira.

A coté de lui, Sakura lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Sakura et Shaolan étaient dans la même classe, et faisaient option SVT aussi. Ils se retrouvaient donc ensemble, la classe de Fye et celle de la jeune fille, pour le cours de SVT.

Fye appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille. Sa fraicheur et sa naïveté allaient de paire avec un sixième sens qui lui permettait de sentir si les personnes autour d'elle souffraient.

Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme blond, elle aussi.

Il se comportait avec elle un peu comme un grand frère, ce qui entrainait la jalousie de Toya.

Celui-ci ne voyait pas vraiment Fye d'un bon œil. Surtout depuis qu'il avait poussé Shaolan à faire ses aveux à Sakura.

Et qu'elle avait répondu positivement à sa demande.

Les deux amoureux sortaient ensemble depuis bientôt 1 mois.

La jeune fille se confiait beaucoup à Fye, et celui-ci se confiait aussi, dans la mesure que sa limite lui autorisait, à la rousse.

Donc, le jeune homme lui répondit, pour ne pas l'inquiéter que tout allait bien.

Derrière eux, Shaolan couvait sa petite amie d'un regard doux et Kurogané s'exaspérait du manque de franchise du blond.

Durant ces deux mois, il avait attendu que le blond parle de son passé. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Le brun se demandait quel terrible secret pouvait bien cacher son ami, pour le cacher ainsi, avec des masques souriants qu'il semblait avoir répétés toute sa vie.

Il ne se doutait pas que c'était le cas.

Tandis que Fei wan, le professeur de SVT, gesticulait en maudissant la direction qui n'avait pas voulu lui fournir de quoi disséquer un cadavre, les élèves discutaient, n'écoutant les jérémiades du taré que d'une oreille.

Shaolan se pencha en avant pour appeler Fye et Sakura. Les deux amis se retournèrent et commencèrent à discuter. Kurogané ne rejoins la discussion qu'au moment où il entendit le blond dire que son père adoptif partait en stage une semaine, en Europe, et qu'il serait seul toute la semaine.

« Et tu as quelque part où dormir ? »

Demanda le brun à son ami, qui visiblement allait s'ennuyer tout seul chez lui.

« Ben oui. Je reste chez moi. »

répondit le blond, visiblement gêné.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir chez nous pendant les vacances. Mokona et Tomoyo seront ravies, tu peux me croire. »

Fye allait décliner, mais le jeune homme brun insista.

« Ça ne gênera pas ma tante. Et on a la place. Mokona Watanuki est invité par ma sœur aussi. »

Le blond, que visiblement ce n'était pas ça qui l'embêtait, finit par accepter. Il fit un sourire sincère au brun.

« Merci Kuro-nyan ! »

Le brun rougit autant qu'un Kurogané peut rougir et essaya de grommeler un « je m'appelle Kurogané », mais il n'y arriva pas.

Le blond avait le don de le déstabiliser.

Il se reprit et déclara que dans ce cas, il viendrait avec ses affaires le vendredi suivant.

XXX

Le vendredi, le blond et le brun arrivèrent devant l'énorme demeure des Suwa.

Fye s'émerveilla devant la taille de la propriété.

Puis, Mokona surgit en piaillant, suivie du deuxième Mokona et de Tomoyo.

La jeune sœur de Kurogané se saisit des affaires du blond, et l'emmena dans la chambre du brun.

« Tu vas voir Fye ! Je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici. Moi, j'ai invité Mokona. On va bien s'amuser. »

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce. Un lit deux place était adossé contre le mur. Une tapisserie avec comme motif un grand dragon argenté leur faisait face. Toute la chambre était dans les tons rouges et noirs. Une salle de bain était accessible, derrière un paravent, et on pouvait accéder à une terrasse et au jardin par la porte-fenêtre.

Fye sourit. Il reconnaissait bien les goûts de son ami.

Celui-ci arriva justement, et posa un grand matelas sur un sommier libre qui était poussé dans un angle. Il y ajouta une couverture et un oreiller bleu ciel.

Il se tourna vers le blond.

« Ce sera ton lit. Fais comme chez toi. Mokona va te faire visiter la demeure principale. »

Fye acquiesça, un peu déçu que son ami ne l'accompagne pas.

Il suivit Mokona, Mokona et Tomoyo, qui le guidèrent parmi les nombreux couloirs de la demeure.

Fye se demanda pourquoi Kurogané avait parlé de demeure principale.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Tomoyo prit la parole.

« Tu sais, Fye, le domaine est plus grand que ce que tu viens de visiter. Mais aucun étranger non autorisé n'a le droit d'y aller. C'est un domaine privé. »

Le petit frère de Watanuki acquiesça.

« hum. Moi non plus, je n'y suis jamais allé. Même si je connais Mokona depuis longtemps. »

Fye les remercia et dit qu'il regagnait sa chambre, pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Il leur faussa donc compagnie, et regagna sa chambre sans encombre.

Comme quoi, avoir une bonne mémoire avait ses avantages.

Dans la chambre, il s'assit sur son lit.

Il se demanda intérieurement si il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de son ami. Mais le visage gêné de celui-ci le dissuada de mauvaise pensées.

Lui aussi, cela lui faisait plaisir de passer une semaine hors cours avec le brun.

Mais depuis quand... cela le faisait-il rougir ainsi ?

En effet, il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage.

Pour se changer les idées, il sortit dehors.

Et vit avec surprise que Kurogané s'y trouvait déjà, un sabre à la main.

Celui-ci se mit à enchainer les mouvements, sans voir le blond.

Son corps trempé de sueur, il enchainait, enchainait, très violemment, avec une force quasi bestiale.

Le blond se mit à rougir encore plus fortement. Qu'est-ce que son ami était beau, même en sueur !

Kurogané finit par une des attaques spéciales qu'il avait appris de son père.

« L'attaque du roi dragon ! »

Sitôt avait-il crié son nom, que le sabre fendit l'air, faisant apparaître une onde de choc en forme de dragon.

Sous les yeux ébahis du blond, le dragon ondula avant d'exploser.

Le calme revint, et en observant Kurogané, il remarqua avec un frisson qu'il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura, imposant le respect. Personne sain d'esprit ne se serait attaqué à lui, par peur.

Il eu un petit sourire, sombre.

On ne savait jamais, dans ce genre d'histoire, qui faisait le plus peur.

Surtout dans le cas du blond.

Son sourire se fit dur tandis qu'il pensait à cet homme qui l'avait coincé dans une ruelle, il y avait pas si longtemps.

Oh, il l'avait regretté amèrement !

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le brun l'observait.

Son ami avait vu toutes les émotions qui étaient passées sur le visage du blond.

Cela lui aurait presque fait peur.

Comment un jeune homme, d'apparence si fragile pouvait avoir de telles expressions...presque sadiques, vicieuses ?

Il préféra héler son ami.

« Hoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu va choper froid ! »

Le blond repris un sourire normal.

« Je peux te retourner la question, Kuro-min ! Tu devrais aller te doucher, tu vas puer la sueur ! »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il se boucha le nez d'un geste théâtral.

Le brun grogna et rentra à l'intérieur suivit de son ami. Malgré tout, il était heureux que celui-ci soit redevenu celui qu'il connaissait.

Il alla à la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche brûlante.

Alors qu'il voulu sortir, il songea tout à coup qu'il avait oublié de prendre un de ses kimonos, pour sortir de la salle de bain.

Il pesta.

Comment faire pour sortir sans que Fye ne le vois ?

Impossible.

Bien qu'ils soient tous deux des garçons, il avait étrangement peur que le blond le voit ainsi.

Non.

Pas peur.

Il se sentait gêné, plutôt.

Il se remit à pester. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Franchement. Il n'allait pas... se mettre à faire comme si il était amoureux !

N'importnawak !

Mais il n'allait pas non plus rester dans la douche toute la soirée ?

La voix du blond le sortit de ses pensées.

« Dis, Kuro-rin. Je savais que tu étais très coquet, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais profiter de la douche. »

Le ton moqueur de son ami lui fit faire ce qu'il considéra ensuite comme une erreur.

« Eh bah ! Si t'es si malin, tu peux m'apporter mon kimono rouge, qui est sûr le lit ? »

A peine ceci dit, il se mordit les doigts.

Il venait de demander au blond d'entrer dans la salle de bain ! Alors qu'il n'était pas couvert !

Il bondit hors de la douche et se saisit rapidement d'une serviette.

Juste à temps.

Rouge comme une tomate, le blond entra, détournant soigneusement le regard.

Il avait d'abord pensé mater son ami en coin (on a tous nos côtés pervers, hein^^), puis il s'était repris.

Mater son ami ?

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fumé ? Ouh, ça devait être fort !

Il lui donna son kimono et ressortit de la salle de bain.

Une fois sorti il alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien ! Il avait rougi comme une fillette ! Et il avait failli se mettre à loucher sur le corps dénudé du brun.

Hou !

Chaud bouillant !

Dès que le brun sortit, son ami fila dans la salle de bain, sans oublier le kimono bleu qu'on lui avait prêté.

Quand il ressortit, Kurogané l'attendait, pour aller manger.

XXX

Le repas se déroula normalement.

Mokona, Mokona et Tomoyo animèrent la discussion.

Kurogané observait son voisin à la dérobée.

Celui-ci riait sans se forcer, pour une fois.

Ce repas lui rappelait sa famille.

Son père, sa mère et...

« Fye ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es fatigué ? »

demanda Mokona.

Le regard du blond s'était voilé, en pensant à son frère. Il se reprit et sourit à ses hôtes.

« Oui, je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais aller dormir. A demain. »

« Je viens avec toi. Moi aussi je suis fatigué. »

Décréta Kurogané.

Tout le monde leur souhaita une bonne nuit, et ils retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Le brun remarqua que le blond n'avait pas défait son sac. Comme si il se préparait à partir en précipitation. Mais il oublia cette hypothèse très vite. Pourquoi le blond fuirait-il ?

Ils se couchèrent.

« Hem... Kurogané ? »

C'était le blond qui avait parlé, d'une voix hésitante.

Le brun, déjà immobile sur son lit, se figea un peu plus. Le blond l'avait appelé par son prénom en entier. Ce devait être grave.

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Fye ? »

Le blond se crispa. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Que cette grossière mascarade cesse. Même si cela voulait dire se faire haïr par le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Il ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Pas « Fye ». Cela faisait trop mal !

« Tu sais, Kurogané, je ne...Mon nom...Je veux dire... »

Et voilà ! Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il avait trop peur. Peur que le brun le haïsse.

Il allait reprendre, quand un grand coup de pied fit s'ouvrir la porte en grand.

« Yahaaa ! Bataille de polochon ! » Brailla Mokona, qui lança son coussin dans la tête de son frère. (Mokona gâche tout, étape 1 réussie)

Tomoyo, qui la suivait avec l'autre Mokona, lança le sien avec une précision redoutable dans le coussin de Mokona. Le deuxième Mokona suivit, et le brun se retrouva bientôt ensevelis sous les oreillers.

Tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager, Les trois amis tenaient un conseil de guerre. Ils firent signe à Fye de les rejoindre, avec son coussin.

Ainsi, quand un Kurogané furax (très dangereux à l'état sauvage) émergea de sous la montagne d'oreiller, il se reçus 4 oreillers supplémentaires dans la tête et dans le ventre, tous d'une précision démoniaque.

Avec un rictus mauvais, il saisit le premier coussin qui lui tombait sous la main et mit KO sa sœur.

Le deuxième Mokona suivit, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Tomoyo, Fye et le brun en course.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de bataille acharnée (avec les Mokona revenus en cours de route), l'équipe Tomoyo/Fye/Mokona x 2 fut sacrée gagnante de la rencontre.

Kurogané renvoya sa cousine et les Mokona dans leurs chambres à grands coup de pieds aux fesses. Puis, il retourna se coucher.

« Ben alors, Kuro-kuro ? Tu boude ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal d'avoir perdu, à 4 contre 1. »

Le brun se tourna vers son ami, qui venait de parler.

« Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose, avant que les tarés ne débarquent ? »

« Eh bien...»

Mokona ouvrit la porte et cria :

« Bataille de polochon ! » (Mokona gâche tout, étape 2 réussie)

...Et se fit renvoyer par un Kurogané rouge de colère.

Il se tourna vers son ami, qui souriait.

« Alors ? »

Le blond le regarda un instant avant de déclarer très l.e.n.t.e.m.e.n.t :

« J'ai totalement oublié ! Bonne nuit Kuro-chan ! »

« Kurogané ! » Rugit le brun.

Puis, n'ayant aucune réponse, il fit:

« Oyasuminasai (1) Fye. »

XXX

(1): bonne nuit

Tralala... O.o ben...

Pourquoi vous faites la tête ?

C'est à cause de Mokona ?

Elle a le chic pour tout gâcher, hein x)

Ne m'en voulez pas. La suite... je ne sais pas quand !

Laissez des reviews ! *sort son pistolet de sa manche* ^^


	6. Confession et escapade nocturne

Vous allez me haïr TToTT !

Et je me hais TToTT !

Bon bah, lisez vite, et tuez moi ensuite, hein...

OOO

Chapitre six: Confession et escapade nocturne

OOO

« Ils courent. Courent. Tentant d'échapper à leurs ennemis.

Il neige.

Seul le bruit des pas dans la neige, résonne.

Une course pour la vie.

Une course contre la mort.

Tout à coup, une déflagration, un cri de douleur. Le blond se retourne, voit son frère allongé dans la neige, une tache rouge s'élargissant sous lui.

Il se précipite, fait face à ses poursuivant. Sa vue est brouillée par les larmes.

De rage.

Il hurle, il y a un flash de lumière, puis, plus rien. Il se laisse tomber près de son frère.

Derrière lui, un tas de cendre. Seul reste de ses ennemis.

Devant lui, la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. En train de se vider de son sang comme il se vide de sa vie.

Un chuchotement.

« Yui... Promet moi que malgré ma mort, tu trouveras... quelqu'un à aimer... Que tu seras heureux. Promet moi... De vivre... »

Il neige.

Un dernier souffle.

Une larme qui coule, dans un oeil déjà sans vie.

D'autres larmes, sur un visage désespéré.

Son frère.

« Fye ! Ne dit pas ça comme si tu allais mourir ! Non Fye ! Ne meure pas ! Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux sans toi ? Fyyyyyeee ! »

Il neige.

Le silence.

Un cri.

« Fyyye ! »

Il neige. »

Kurogané se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par le cri que Fye avait poussé dans son sommeil.

Il se mit à écouter, les sens en alertes. Avait-il rêvé ?

Soudain le blond se mit à sangloter, sans se réveiller.

Le brun, d'abord tenté de le secouer, se rendit compte que son ami parlait en dormant.

Il s'approcha du lit du blond, et écouta.

« Fye ! Non, Fye ! »

le brun recula, comme si il s'était pris un coup de poing. Pourquoi son ami disait-il son propre nom en dormant ?

« Ne meure pas, Fye ! »

Ces mots, sanglotés lui firent froid dans le dos. Fye n'était pas mort ! Il était là, en train de dormir, en face de lui !

Kurogané ne comprenait pas.

Il se décida à réveiller son ami.

Compréhension ou pas, il faisait un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'il se réveille.

Le brun se mit à le secouer en chuchotant.

« Fye, réveille toi ! Tu as fait un cauchemar. Réveille toi. »

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, et, instinctivement, se jeta dans les bras de son ami pour sangloter.

Celui-ci atteint sans mal la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre, tandis qu'il refermait avec hésitation ses bras autour du corps frêle de son ami.

Il essaya de le consoler en murmurant.

« Ça va aller. Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. C'est fini, maintenant, Fye. »

Avec une violence qui surpris le brun, le blond se dégagea et cracha :

« Fye est mort ! »

Puis, son visage se tordit de tristesse et il se remit à sangloter, le visage inondé de larme. Laissant Kurogané abasourdi.

Comment ça, Fye est mort ? Alors là, cela dépassait l'imagination du jeune homme. Pourtant, il venait de le serrer dans ses bras... à moins que...

« Fye ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu n'est pas mort ! »

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux, et un air haineux se peint sur son visage.

« Fye est mort ! Il est mort quand j'avais 7 ans ! Par ma faute ! »

Le brun le regarda, interloqué, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Fye. Mon vrai nom est Yui. Fye était mon frère jumeau. »

Yui se calma. Puis il se tourna vers le brun, immobile, et dit :

« Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Fye. Cela lui rend la vie, en quelque sorte. »

Et il se remit à sangloter.

Voilà.

Il l'avait dit.

Kurogané le regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis le pris à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il comprenait maintenant.

Son frère jumeau.

Voilà pourquoi cela l'affectait autant.

Il existe entre deux jumeau un lien quasi-indestructible.

Et quand il venait à être détruit... Cela laissait des traces. Et si en plus Yui... Non, il voulait être appelé Fye... Si Fye se rendait coupable du meurtre de son frère, il était normal qu'il soit dans cet état, à présent.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est de ta faute, si ton frère est mort ? »

« Pas que mon frère. Mes parents aussi. »

Décréta le blond, sans sortir de des bras protecteurs de son ami.

Il reprit sa respiration et continua :

« Naître en tant que jumeau apporte le malheur. C'est connu. Comme nous étions deux, mes parents devaient se trouver un boulot qui paye bien, afin de nous nourrir tout les deux. Et ils en sont mort. »

Silencieux, le brun le laissa continuer.

« Puis, nous avons dû, Fye et moi, voler pour subvenir à nos besoins, car personne ne voulait de nous. Tout le monde nous disait que l'on portait la poisse, qu'ils allaient mourir aussi, comme nos parents. Et un jour, je me suis fais voir, en train de voler. Ils se sont mis à nous courser. On a couru, mais ils avaient un fusil. Ils ont tiré sur Fye et... »

Sa voix se cassa. Il sanglota a nouveau et demanda d'une voix étouffée :

« Est-ce un crime d'être né ? »

Kurogané, qui jusque là était resté immobile, lui donna alors un petit coup de poing sur la tête. Il murmura :

« Tu serais bien le dernier des idiots, si tu croyait cela. »

Le blond releva la tête. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux rouges sang de son ami.

«Rouges...Rouges sangs... La couleur que l'on voix, avant de mourir.»

Cette phrase lui était revenue comme une claque.

Qui l'avait dite, cette phrase ?

Son père.

Tout à coup, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun, avec un visage horrifié.

Son expression se fit... Inexpressive.(Dur ! xD bon ok... je casse tout)

Son visage était devenu vide de toute émotion.

Il venait de se rappeler.

D'une voix neutre, un peu froide, il demanda au brun :

« Kurogané » Le brun tressaillit en entendant son nom entier « Tes parents sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurogané le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il posait cette question. Il répondit néanmoins.

« Oui. Ils ont été assassinés. »

Le blond tressaillit, et son visage devint plus froid et fermé.

Assassinés...

C'était donc bien cela.

« Ils ont étés assassinés par des assassins à la solde d'une entreprise. L'entreprise Celes. » continua le brun. « C'était deux personnes, maitrisant la... »

« Magie. » finit Fye à sa place.

Le jeune suwa le regarda, étonné et méfiant.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

Personne ne croyait plus à la magie depuis belle lurette.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Le blond dit :

« C'était deux magiciens, envoyés par cette entreprise de « Celes ». tes parents étaient de la firme suwa, mieux connue sous le nom de « Dragon d'argent ». Tes parents tuèrent un des deux assassins, puis se firent tuer, car l'assassin restant maitrisait bien la magie. Il était toutefois grièvement blessé. Le nom de famille de ces assassins était Valéria. Est-ce bien ça ? »

Le brun commençait à avoir peur.

Le blond lisait-il dans les pensées ?

Et même si c'était le cas, cette histoire n'était connue que de sa famille. Et de la société Celes ou de la famille Valéria ne restait personne.

Il maitrisa un début de tremblement et parla d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'était :

« Oui c'est ça. Comment le sais tu ? »

Dans la pénombre, il ne voyait pas le visage de son ami.

Mais il devinait sans peine son regard assombri, à l'image de son visage.

Tout à coup, une sphère lumineuse s'alluma au bout des doigts de celui-ci, dévoilant ainsi un visage infiniment triste.

Le brun le regarda, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Kurogané. Ce sont les dernières paroles que je t'adresse en tant qu'ami. Je suis désolé. Transmet mes excuse à toute la bande. Surtout à Mokona. Raconte leur ce que tu veux. Tu sais... je t'aimais vraiment bien. Dommage que... »

Il souffla un coup, inspira à fond et adressa un sourire triste à son ami.

Non.

Plus son ami.

Dès qu'il dirait la dernière phrase de ce dialogue, Kurogané le haïrait.

Il continua tout de même, gardant sur le visage un masque souriant qu'il avait peaufiné depuis des années, afin de cacher ses blessures.

« Dommage que nos deux familles ne soient pas faites pour s'entendre. »

Toute trace de sourire déserta son visage. Quand il reprit, sa voix était dure, à l'image même de son expression.

« Mon père adoptif se nomme Ashura. Ashura Celes, ex-patron de la compagnie du même nom. »

Il reprit son souffle.

Finalement, il avait raison depuis le début.

Cette histoire risquait de mal finir.

Cette histoire ALLAIT mal finir.

Il fixa le brun dans les yeux.

Celui-ci commençait à comprendre.

La sphère lumineuse... Il comprit avant même que le blond ne parle.

Il comprit aussi que c'était la fin de leur amitié.

« Je suis magicien. Mon véritable nom est Yui Valéria. Tes parents ont tués les miens, mes parents ont tués les tiens. Je hais ta famille, mais je me hais encore plus. Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux de moi. Je te dis... adieu. »

Une larme perla, quasi-invisible, au coin de l'œil du blond.

La sphère lumineuse se déplaça jusqu'à la porte fenêtre et la fit exploser. Le blond saisit ses affaires et sortit dehors en un bond prodigieux.

Kurogané ne fit rien.

Fye courait plus vite que lui.

Il ne voulait pas lui courir après.

Qu'est-ce que cela aurait apporté ?

De plus, il voulait vérifier une dernière chose.

Si cette larme qu'il avait vu était réelle.

Un kekkai empêchait quiconque doté de mauvaise intentions de rentrer ou de sortir du domaine.

Le jeune homme vit le blond sauter pardessus le mur sans encombres.

Il soupira, soulagé.

Bizarrement, il voulait croire à ce que son ami ne voulait pas le tuer, lui, ou un membre de sa famille.

Il voulait croire que malgré ce qu'il avait dit, le blond restait son ami.

Malgré le conflit généré par leurs familles, Kurogané aimait beaucoup le jeune magicien.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il le considérait toujours comme son ami.

Son meilleur ami.

Et il ne lui voudrait jamais aucun mal.

Il était content de voir que la réciproque était vraie.

Malheureusement, il ne reverrait sûrement plus jamais le blond.

Plus jamais.

OOOO

...*regarde la fic*

...*s'effondre sur son clavier*

Waaah ! Mais ça plonge dans la déprime totale !

Comment ais-je pu écrire un truc pareil ?

Hein ? TToTT

Bon... Si vous me détestez, laissez une reviews.

Si vous m'adorez (j'en doute grandement-.-') laissez une reviews.

Si vous voulez savoir la suite... Oui, il y en a une... Laissez une reviews !

Enfin, ne serait-ce que pour le fun, laissez une reviews !

Et puis, juste comme ça... La vitesse de publication dépendra du nombre de reviews (même si jusque là je me contentais de 2 reviews... Là j'en veux 40 *rêve un chtit peu là* !).

Et encore juste comme ça, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite en fait.

Voilà...*part en courant*


	7. Les conseils d'une sorcière

**Voilà le chapitre sept, tant attendu ! (oui, oui ! Vous l'attendiez !)**

**Merci pour les reviews (pour ceux qui en ont laissé) !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre sept: Ou les conseils d'une certaine sorcière...

Finalement, Fye n'était pas revenu au lycée.

Kurogané avait monté une histoire pour excuser l'absence de son camarade.

Mais personne n'était dupe. Vu la mine inquiète qu'il arborait sans cesse, il devait se passer quelque-chose de plus important qu'une simple réunion de famille.

Le jeune homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Mokona et Tomoyo n'arrivaient même plus à le faire bouger.

Tout le monde était inquiet pour Kurogané, qui lui était inquiet pour Fye.

Il avait demandé son adresse à la vie scolaire.

Il s'y était rendu, mais la porte était fermée à clé.

Personne ne répondait au téléphone.

Et bizarrement, il se sentait vide.

Comme si quelque-chose d'essentiel lui avait été retiré.

Il restait sur le toit, durant ses heures de libres, et guettait un quelconque signe.

Signe qui ne se manifestait pas.

Le périmètre restait désespérément vide de tête blonde.

Mais il guettait quand même, se demandant parfois pourquoi il attendait.

Le blond ne reviendrait sûrement pas.

Peut-être avait-il déménagé.

...XXX...

« Kurogané Suwa ! Réveillez vous ! »

le brun ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la mine inquiète de Yûko.

Ouhlala ! Attendez... « mine inquiète » ?

Pas possible !

Les seules expressions qu'elle pouvait afficher étaient, à sa connaissance, limitées à trois :

Colère

Moquerie

Sadisme absolu.

Ah, non. Il avait oublié douceur, qu'elle avait affichée le jour de l'arrivée de Fye.

Donc elle en avait à présent cinq à son actif. Elle s'améliorait !

« Hn, keskia ? » Grommela le brun, visiblement gêné de s'être endormi en cours.

Yûko soupira, d'un air désespéré. Six expressions, Six, qui dit mieux ?

« Kurogané, c'est chez vous, le soir, qu'il faut dormir. Pas dans mon cours. Je sais que vous êtes tracassés en ce moment, mais cela doit être grave si ça vous empêche de dormir. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle retourna à son bureau et reprit son air sadique de toujours. Kurogané la regarda reprendre un élève et lui imposer la danse des canards.

Avait-il rêvé ? Il peinait à croire que la sorcière des punitions puisse s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, à la sonnerie il resta dans la salle.

Sa prof se retourna vers lui.

Sa mine inquiète était revenue.

« Kurogané, je sais que la disparition de Fye vous inquiète... »

« Il n'a pas disparu ! Il est à une réunion de famille ! » la coupa son élève.

Elle le regarda ironiquement.

« Une réunion de famille qui dure un mois ? Vous ne me ferez pas gober une telle énormité. »

Kurogané essaya de parler, mais referma la bouche. C'était vrai. Son histoire ne tenait pas debout. La grande femme le regarda avec amusement.

« Vous voyez, Kurogané. Vous auriez raconté une histoire de martien que je vous aurait plus cru. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à mentir. Mais ça se voit quand vous le faîtes. »

Kurogané resta silencieux. Une histoire de martien... Il n'y avait qu'elle pour croire à ces choses là.

Déjà la sadique de service continuait.

« Mais bon. La prochaine fois, inventez moi une histoire un peu romantique. Tiens, Roméo et Juliette ! Un conflit oppose les deux familles, mais ils s'aiment tout de même... C'est trop mignon, ça ! »

Kurogané la regarda, crispé.

Comment savait-elle que c'était une histoire de conflit familial ?

Il avait lu Roméo et Juliette, à une époque obscure, et il avait trouvé débile le fait qu'ils meurent tout les deux à la fin.

Il espérait que son histoire avec Fye connaitrai un Happy End, au moins.

Minute...

Son histoire... Avec Fye ...?

Ce qu'il avait fumé ce matin devait être définitivement très fort.

Sa prof le regardait avec amusement.

« Vous savez mon cher Kurogané... Je crois bien qu'une discussion avec les filles qui vous entourent s'imposent. Pour faire, comme qui dirait, un point sur vos sentiments. Car, à mon humble avis, vous êtes amoureux. »

Kurogané la regarda, l'air de se dire que finalement il n'était pas le seul à avoir fumé, le matin même.

La sorcière prit un air doux, ce qui le conforta dans son opinion.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions, le moment venu. Tout ira bien. »

Bizarrement, le brun se sentit calme.

Oui, un peu d'optimisme ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Yûko reprit soudain son air sadique de première.

« Bien bien. Cette discussion a été constructive. Maintenant parlons de ta... compensation pour t'être endormi en cours... »

Kurogané, que cette discussion avait apaisé, se sentit tout à coup petit et vulnérable. Qu'est-ce que la Carabosse allait bien pouvoir lui demander ?

Il se risqua tout de même à demander ce que c'était.

La prof le regarda longuement, eut un petit rire bien vicieux, puis répondit.

« Tu vas... te rendre, demain soir, après les cours, dans l'impasse Hachiko (purement fictive). Là-bas tu verra quelqu'un. Débrouille toi pour qu'il revienne me voir, pendant le cours d'après demain matin, première heure. Et que vous soyez à l'heure ! »

Kurogané, surpris, acquiesça néanmoins. Alors qu'il allait sortir pour retrouver ses amis, qui l'attendaient sûrement sur le toit, une main se posa sur son épaule.

La main de Yûko, qui avait repris une mine inquiète.

« N'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire, jeune suwa. Tu maitrise un art peu commun. Demain soir, tu prendra ton instrument avec toi. Et n'oublie pas que tant les mots que les gestes sont importants, pour mener à bien une mission pareille. Suis ton instinct, et demande conseil aux filles de ta bande. »

Elle ferma les yeux, et son éternel sourire sadique vint se peindre sur son visage.

« N'oublie pas d'être à l'heure, sinon toi et la personne que tu dois me ramener, aurez une punition exemplaire ! »

Et c'est sur ces paroles au sens à peine voilé qu'elle laissa un brun abasourdi aller profiter du reste de pause, avec ses amis, sur le toit.

...XXX...

Plus tard, dans la chambre de Kurogané.

Le jeune homme allait mieux, bizarrement, depuis sa discussion avec sa pire ennemie.

Cela faisait beaucoup de "Bizarre" pour lui, en une seule journée...

Allongé sur son lit, il repensait à cette conversation.

Mais comment savait-elle qu'il y aurait la personne en question, dans cette impasse ?

Était-elle... Voyante ?

Le brun voulait bien le croire.

Il était ninja, Fye magicien... Pourquoi pas une voyante ?

Repenser à Fye lui fit mal.

Où était-il ?

Que faisait-il ?

Quand le reverrait-il ?

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Jusqu'au moment où son regard tomba sur son sabre préféré, le dragon d'argent. Ce sabre qui avait donné son nom à la compagnie dont s'occupait ses parents.

Tout à coup, une phrase de Yûko résonna dans sa mémoire.

« Tu maitrise un art peu commun. Demain soir, tu prendra ton instrument avec toi. »

Son instrument... Son art...

L'art du sabre... Son sabre... Le dragon d'argent !

Mais oui !

Il se dirigea vers son mur, où il avait accroché son sabre.

Il s'en saisit.

Pourquoi devrait-il le prendre ?

Allait-il courir un danger quelconque ?

Il se creusa la tête tant et plus. Mais aucune réponse à ses questions ne parvint à son esprit.

En grognant, il mis son dragon d'argent sur son sac.

Il le prendrait. Après tout, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, de la part de la Carabosse.

Il alla se coucher, se promettant de ne plus jamais s'endormir en cours.

Cela apportait trop de problèmes.

...XXX...

Le lendemain midi, il se rendit sur le toit afin de mettre en pratique le conseil de sa prof. Même si elle avait fumé, cela ne coûtait rien de demander.

Il se dirigea vers Tomoyo et Sakura, qui discutaient avec animation.

Il resta planté, à un mètre d'elles, se demandant quelles questions il devait leur poser.

Le sort en décida autrement, poussant Himawari et Sôma à aller faire remarquer aux deux amies que le brun semblait attendre quelque chose.

Finalement ce fût les quatre filles qu'il entraina à l'écart.

Avec une mine des plus rouges, et des plus gênées, il leur rapporta sa discussion avec Yûko.

Ce fût Tomoyo qui parla la première.

« Donc, elle veut que tu fasse un point sur tes sentiments ? »

Kurogané avait omis, volontairement, de mentionner la disparition de Fye.

Il répondit par l'affirmative, en hochant la tête.

Sôma lui demanda:

« Dit moi, Kurogané, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu vois cette personne ? »

Le jeune homme, tout rouge, réfléchit.

« Je... J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, et qui me serre. je... J'ai envie de le protéger, de le voir sans arrêt. »

Himawari prit la relève.

« Et quand il n'est pas là ? »

Le brun ne remarqua pas l'emploi du « il ».

« Je sens comme un vide. Il me manque. »

Les quatre filles s'entre-regardèrent, avec un air narquois. Ce fût Sakura, avec un petit air pervers qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, qui demanda qui était l'heureux élu.

Kurogané jura.

Si il répondait cette question, il était certain de perdre sa crédibilité. Mais en vérité, il le remarqua tout de suite, il était fort probable que ce soit juste une vérification. Elles devaient déjà savoir qui c'était, pour avoir dit « l'heureux » au masculin.

Il marmonna donc le nom.

« Fye. »

Les quatre filles sautèrent de joie.

Tomoyo s'écria avec un air réjoui:

« Ah ! Mon bon cousin, tu es amoureux, et il était temps ! Je crois que Fye est le seul à ne pas avoir remarquer comment tu le regardais. »

Kurogané rougit furieusement.

« C'est si visible ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ah ça oui ! Et à mon avis, la réciproque est vraie ! Tu dois être le seul à ne pas avoir noté. » Fit remarquer Sakura.

Le brun s'éloigna, en grommelant qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander.

Amoureux, hein...

Et réciproque, en plus...

Mais cela ne réglait pas le problème.

Fye était toujours absent.

Il partit du toit.

...XXX...

Le soir même il se tenait debout, son sabre à la main, devant la grande avenue, menant à l'impasse Hachiko. Il marchait, lentement, se demandant ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Allait-il devoir se battre ?

Ou bien allait-il devoir faire preuve de persuasion ?

A coup sûr.

Mais la persuasion n'était pas son fort.

Résigné, il fit face à l'impasse.

Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer au noir, puis aperçu les contours de plusieurs personnes.

Plusieurs personnes essayant de faire il-ne-savait-quoi à une autre personne.

Une autre personne qui, vu son gabarit, aurait eu peu de chances de l'emporter, en temps normal.

En temps normal.

Car cette personne, Kurogané, les yeux écarquillés, la connaissait.

Très bien même.

...XXX...

**FINI !**

**...**

**MWAHAHAHA ! OvO**

**Vous me détestez ? Ben c'est pas grave.**

**Car j'adore cette fin, moi ! x)**

**Il fallait laisser des REVIEWS...**

**Plein, plein, plein de REVIEWS !**

**Et puis, ben... ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la fin... Du chapitre !**

**Laissez des reviews !**


	8. Fuite, rouge et noir

**Nouveau chapitre.**

**Très différent des autres.**

**Très sombre.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! ^^**

**Merci aux reviewseur, et finalement, Luckie Luke à réussi son coup ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^  
**

Chapitre huit: Fuite, rouge et noir.

Fye était parti de chez Kurogané.

Tout simplement.

Le visage n'exprimant rien, suivant juste son instinct.

Il avait fui.

Lâchement.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans la villa d'Ashura qu'il s'était laissé tombé sur le sol, laissant ses larmes faire de même.

Il avait fui.

Sans attendre de voir la réaction du brun.

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se maudire.

Il avait fui.

Comme le lâche qu'il était.

Il avait quitté son meilleur ami.

La personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.

Sans savoir si cela valait le coup de tout quitter.

Il avait fui.

Ashura allait le trouver.

Il avait fui.

Son père adoptif allait le virer.

Il allait fuir.

Encore, et toujours.

Jusqu'à être hors de portée de ceux qu'il aimait, et qui le haïssait.

Jusqu'à être épuisé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie.

Pour oublier.

Il s'était levé.

Ses larmes coulaient toujours.

Il avait rassemblé ses affaires.

Il était sorti de la villa.

Sans un mot.

Sans savoir où il allait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait partir.

Loin.

Vite.

Quelque part où on ne le trouverait pas.

Il avait fui.

...OOO...

Après des heures et des heures de marche et de course, il s'était arrêté dans une ruelle, pour se reposer.

Il avait mangé un morceau de pain.

Il s'était levé, et il était reparti.

Il avait fui.

...OOO...

A première vue, l'adolescent qui se trouvait face à lui semblait faiblard.

Avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés, qui brillaient dans la nuit qui tombait.

Puis, un deuxième était arrivé derrière lui, ressemblant au premier.

Mais ses cheveux étaient ondulés.

Lentement, les deux s'étaient avancés vers lui.

Le second avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, et avait murmurer une phrase que Fye comprit, malgré la distance.

« Tu est une proie. »

L'autre, sur le même ton, avait répondu:

« Ne sois pas impatient, Kamui. Il n'est même pas en état de s'échapper. »

Le dénommé Kamui avait sourit.

« Tu as raison, Subaru. Mais c'est un magicien. »

« Oui. Il tire sa puissance de ses yeux. De si beaux yeux bleus... »

« Il serait dommage de le tuer, n'est-ce pas...? »

Subaru avait eu une moue de pitié.

« Moui... Mais alors il va perdre ses pouvoirs, en partie. »

Kamui s'était approché de Fye, dangereusement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » susurra-t-il « Pour éviter de gâcher, on aura qu'a lui arracher un œil. Il lui restera l'autre, et on aura la magie. »

Le visage de Fye n'avait jamais été aussi horrifié.

Des vampires.

Des jumeaux vampires.

Et visiblement affamés.

Il ferma les yeux.

...OOO...

Il ne voyait rien.

Ils l'avait laissé là.

Il ne se rappelait que de deux choses.

Le rouge.

Puis, le noir.

Il s'était évanoui.

Quand il se réveilla, il sentit la douleur.

Il essaya de toucher ses yeux.

L'œil gauche était en sang.

Non.

Il n'avait plus d'œil gauche.

Il ouvrit l'œil droit.

La ruelle était vide.

Il y avait du sang de partout.

Sur ses mains, aussi.

Il se sentit soudain mal.

Il émit un faible cri, se tira derrière un mur, pour se cacher, et s'évanouit nouveau.

Le noir.

...OOO...

Le jeune dealer de drogue devant lui ne comprenait pas.

Pas plus que lui.

Fye avait vu le jeune homme s'avancer dans la ruelle, puis il avait sentit une faim dévorante lui enserrer le ventre.

Il s'était levé comme un automate.

Il avait vu soudain ses ongles s'allonger pour devenir des griffes.

Il était allé jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la personne devant lui.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Tout à coup il vit la gorge de l'homme, où pulsait du sang chaud.

Il s'avança encore, et, d'un mouvement vif, libéra le liquide chaud de sa prison de chair.

Il se jeta sur sa proie.

Le rouge.

...OOO...

Il avait pris les habits noirs de l'homme mort.

Il avait changé ses habits tachés de sang.

Avec un reste de tissu, il avait confectionné un bandeau noir, cachant son œil.

Il avait vu son reflet dans une vitre.

Il avait eu un sourire triste.

Son œil venait de repasser du doré au bleu.

Ses ongles avaient repris leur tailles normales.

Il faisait peur.

Parfait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche.

Il ne voulait plus tuer.

Il se dégoutait.

Il partit se caler dans une impasse, non fréquentée, et non habitée.

Personne ne viendrait là.

Il se laissa tomber dans des sacs à ordures.

Il voulait dormir.

Longtemps.

Il laissa le noir l'envahir.

...OOO...

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de jours passés, à dormir, le plus possible, à éviter les vivants.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il ne comptait plus ses victimes.

Il espérait qu'il y en avait peu.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de tâches de sang, sur son T-shirt.

Il évitait de s'en faire, mais malgré tout, son haut était rouge autant qu'il était noir.

Il ne comptait plus les larmes qu'il laissait couler le soir, en pensant à celui qui lui manquait plus que tout.

Kurogané.

Il s'était rendu compte, en le quittant, à quel point il tenait à lui.

Peut-être plus qu'un simple ami.

Non.

Il en était sûr.

Il aimait son ami, pas d'une amitié normale.

Non.

Il aurait qualifié cela...

D'amour.

Oui.

Il s'en était rapidement rendu compte.

Il aimait le brun.

Comme on aime un petit ami.

Et il ne le reverrai jamais.

...OOO...

Il fût réveillé par des voix.

Des hommes.

Bourrés.

Qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

Il se leva d'un bond.

Les hommes qui le regardait, le regardaient d'un regard connu. Lubrique.

Pour avoir eût affaire à des hommes tout aussi bourré, il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Ils comptaient peut-être le racketter. Au mieux.

Mais plus sûrement lui faire des choses pas très catholiques. Au pire.

Il aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, de normal, il aurait été la proie.

Ces ivrognes s'étaient trompés d'adresse.

Il était le prédateur.

Un rictus mauvais vint tordre ses lèvres.

Tant de personnes dans cet état leur avait fait du mal, à Fye et lui.

Enfin, il pouvait se venger.

Son œil passa au doré, et ses ongles s'allongèrent.

Il avait faim.

Il s'était retenu de tuer un maximum.

Il avait atteint sa limite.

D'un mouvement vif, il tua le premier homme.

Les autres, l'esprit embué, ne comprenaient rien.

Le blond se lécha les griffes, avec une délectation non feinte.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu.

Sans attendre, il se jeta au cou des autres.

Il les vida de son sang.

Le bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Rouge.

La nuit était tombée pendant qu'il dormais.

Noir.

Son repas avait duré moins de deux minutes.

Rouge.

Les yeux de ses proies étaient éteints.

Noir.

Sans daigner changer de taille ses griffes, où changer la couleur de ses yeux, il se tourna vers la sortie de l'impasse.

Il restait quelqu'un.

Il n'avait plus faim.

Mais un sentiment étrange vint étreindre son cœur.

Il reconnaissait ce visage.

Un visage où se mélangeait peur, étonnement et dégoût.

Des yeux rouges.

Et des cheveux noirs.

Fye prit la fuite.

...OOO...

**Voilà !**

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Vous aurez compris, cela se passe durant le mois où Fye est absent.**

**Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas fini ! ^^**

**Bon... Pour mon travail (qui n'aura duré qu'un soir !) rapide, et, j'espère, de qualité...HOHOHO ^.^**

**Euh...**

**Vous ne me tuerez pas, n'est-ce pas ...?**

**Vous voulez la suite hein ...?**

**Euh...  
**

**Reviews ? *part se cacher derrière son canapé*  
**


	9. dracula version tsubasa

**Coucou ^^**

**Vous avez tant attendu ce chapitre... je vous fait le plaisir (j'espère que c'est un paisir^^) de vous publier la suite ! *big smile***

**Bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre neuf: Dracula version Tsubasa( bon, j'avais pas d'idées -.-')

Kurogané avait vu Fye se faire attaquer par ces hommes saouls.

Il n'était pas intervenu, sachant que Fye maîtrisais la magie.

Il savait que le blond pouvait tuer, au pire, mais s'abstiendrait.

Aussi, il avait été extrêmement surpris quand il avait vu Fye s'approcher avec un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres.

Un sourire affamé.

Soudain, des griffes avaient poussé à la place des ongles du blond et ses yeux d'ordinaire bleus étaient devenus dorés.

Non.

Son œil.

Le brun avait réprimé un frisson en constatant que Fye cachait avec un bandeau son œil gauche.

Il avait été si surpris qu'il était resté figé.

Et avait vu son ami se jeter à la gorge de ses pseudo-agresseurs.

Car dans l'histoire, c'était lui, l'agresseur, le vrai.

Il l'avait vu tuer sans pitié tout les hommes.

Il l'avait vu boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang des morts.

Il l'avait vu se lécher les griffes ensuite.

Un seul mot lui était venu à l'esprit.

« Vampire ».

Même si il était effrayant, ainsi, le blond était... attirant.

Il était d'une beauté sauvage, ses mèches folles tombant de chaque côtés de son visage fin. Son œil doré était de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Et Kurogané trouvait que le noir lui allait plutôt bien.

Quoique, il remarqua avec un frisson que son T-shirt était autant rouge de sang que noir.

Son meilleur ami se tourna alors vers lui, semblant le remarquer pour la première fois depuis le début.

Le brun lut de la peur et de la tristesse sur son visage.

Le blond se mit à courir dans le sens opposé à lui.

Il fuyait.

Encore.

Il dégaina le dragon d'argent et se lança à sa poursuite.

Heureusement, ils étaient dans une impasse.

Le blond s'arrêta bientôt, bloqué.

Il se retourna vers le brun, un rictus agressif sur les lèvres, dévoilant des canines plus longues que la normale.

Celui-ci soupira et rengaina son arme. Sous le regard étonné du vampire.

Kurogané ne voulait pas se battre. Pas contre Fye.

Il essaya de parler.

« Fye... écoute moi. Je ne veux pas me battre. »

Le blond, toujours sur la défensive, répondit:

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi as tu ton sabre ? »

« C'est Yûko qui m'a dit où te trouver, et que j'aurais besoin de mon sabre. Elle m'a demandé que tu vienne demain matin, première heure, la voir. »

Là, Fye fut surpris.

« La prof ? Comment a-t-elle su où me trouver ? »

« Je la soupçonne d'être voyante sur les bords. Comment est-ce que... ceci... est arrivé ? »

Fye comprit que Kurogané parlait de la transformation et de son œil.

« Des vampires. Affamés. Ils m'ont épargnés, mais m'ont arraché l'œil gauche. »

Le brun se crispa.

« Arraché ? Ouille. »

Son ami eut un sourire forcé.

« Oui, ouille. Bon. Tu m'excuseras, je vais te laisser. »

Il fit mine de partir.

Kurogané étendit un bras, lui bloquant le passage.

Le blond soupira et le regarda, avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse dans le regard.

« Tu est devenu sourd ? Ou aveugle ? Tu m'as vu, je suis un monstre, maintenant. »

« Moi je ne trouve pas. Pas du tout. »

« P..Pardon ?... Non mais tu es fou ? »

« Non. Je ne trouve pas que tu as l'air d'un monstre. Moi, je te trouve magnifique. »

Fye manqua de s'étrangler, en avalant sa salive de travers. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Il essaya de rester impassible, et dit avec ce qui se voulait être du mépris :

« Tu dois être saoul, pour me tenir un tel discours. »

Kurogané soupira.

« Pas du tout. »

« Alors comment peux-tu me trouver beau ? Je te l'ai dis, je suis un monstre. Regarde mes griffes, mes crocs, mon œil... Tu trouve cela... Magnifique ? Je pourrais te tuer, même accidentellement ! »

Le brun le regarda, sans une seule once de peur.

Il pria un instant pour que Tomoyo et ses foutues amies aient raison sur le fait que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Puis, après une grande inspiration, il déclara:

« Je m'en fiche. Tu peux bien devenir un monstre, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi. Et avec personne d'autre. Car... C'est toi, et personne d'autre que j'aime. »

Et sans attendre la réaction de son ami, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Fye ne le repoussa pas.

Il accueillit le baiser avec surprise, mais heureux.

Le baiser se prolongea, et ce fût le blond qui l'interrompis, à contre-cœur.

Tremblant d'émotion, il demanda à son camarade:

« Euh... Kuro-chan ? Ce que tu m'as dit... c'était sincère ? Je veux dire, la déclaration et tout... »

« Je crois que ça a le mérite d'être clair, non ? »

Répondit le brun, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Cette fois, ce fût le blond qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre les lèvres de son brun favori. Soudain, ses griffes se rétractèrent, et son œil reprit sa couleur naturelle. Ses canines rapetissèrent.

Puis, écarlate (comme le sang sur son t-shirt...OvO... Bon, OK, c'est gore.), il dit:

« Moi aussi, je... je t'aime, Kuro-nyan. »

Le brun fit un pas en avant, et referma ses bras sur les frêles épaules du blond. Avec les joues de la même couleur que celles de son ami, il demanda:

« Alors, Fye... Tu m'accepterais comme petit ami officiel ? »

Le blond entoura la taille du brun avec ses bras et releva sa tête vers lui, rayonnant.

« Bien sûr, mon Kuro-chan ! Je ne souhaite que ça. »

Et ainsi enlacés, ils se remirent à s'embrasser, avec passion.

...WMW...

Tout le monde (sauf Yûko), le lendemain, avait été surpris de les voir arriver, main dans la main, au cours de Philosophie.

Fye et Kurogané avaient passé la nuit chez le blond. Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de l'absence d'Ashura.

Trop fatigué, le blond s'était endormi sur son brun, sur le canapé.

Tomoyo et Mokona, si elles avaient étés inquiètes pour le brun, affichaient maintenant un air entre narquois et attendri.

Kurogané leur avait servi l'excuse simple de « je suis allé le chercher à sa réunion de famille », mais personne (à part les profs) ne l'avait cru.

Yûko, surtout l'avait regardé d'un air signifiant clairement « et où sont passés mes extraterrestres ? Hum ? », et l'avait convié, lui et Fye à venir la voir à la fin de l'heure.

Ils restèrent donc à la fin du cours. Elle les regarda d'un air narquois.

« Vous êtes bien mignons, vous deux. Quand est-ce que vous vous pacsez ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, cramoisis. Se pacser ? Non, mais elle fumait vraiment quelque chose de sûrement très nocif à sa santé ! Quoi, qu'en y repensant, elle n'avait pas de si mauvaises idées que ça.

Kurogané se reprit le premier. Il demanda :

« Bon. Pourquoi vous vouliez nous parler ? J'ai ramené Fye, comme promis. Que voulez vous de plus ? »

Yûko ne répondit pas. Elle regarda Fye, puis lui dit :

« Ton œil. Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes par la suite, tu ferais mieux de le retrouver. »

Intrigué, le blond demanda:

« Et comment je dois faire ? »

Yûko sourit.

« Demain, tu comprendras. En tout cas, pour des problèmes de marchandage, venez me voir. Je pourrais vous aider. »

Le brun demanda, énervé par ces devinettes :

« Mais comment savez vous tout ça ? Qui êtes vous en réalité ? Une voyante ? »

« Non. Une médium. C'est très différent. Et si je sais ce qui se passe, c'est parce que... Le hasard n'appartient pas à ce monde. Tout n'est que fatalité. »

Elle avait dit cela toujours en souriant, mais bizarrement les deux adolescents comprirent que c'était quelque chose d'étrange mais grave.

Malgré tout, ils auraient bien voulu lui poser d'autres questions.

Comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées, la prof reprit :

« Dire l'essentiel et rien que l'essentiel. Tel est la mission du médium. Cela paraît simple mais c'est très difficile. On a envie de tout dire, mais c'est interdit. Demain tu auras le moyen de retrouver ton œil. Tout ira bien. »

Et sur ce, elle les congédia.

...WMW...

« Quelle étrange femme, cette Yûko, quand même... »

fit remarquer Fye à Kurogané, le lendemain.

Son petit ami acquiesça.

Il était inquiet.

Si cette sorcière avait dit que Fye pourrait retrouver son œil le jour même, alors il allait sûrement tomber sur les deux vampires qui l'avait agressé.

Qui savait ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent ?

Ils entrèrent en cours.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte.

Toute la bande avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, pour qu'ils se décident à se déclarer.

Ils s'étaient inventés une soirée bien arrosée, où, l'alcool aidant, ils se serraient déclarés leur flamme.

Par contre, trouver un mensonge qui collait pour l'œil de Fye fût plus délicat.

S'appuyant sur les propos de la prof, ils déclarèrent qu'un morceau de verre lui était entré dans l'œil, et qu'il était aveugle de cet œil, mais que d'après des médecins cela pouvait être juste momentané, avec un peu de chance.

Le taré de service (Fei Wan, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ^^) arriva en salle de classe. Il réclama le silence, à coup de scalpel sur son bureau.

« Les enfants, je vais vous présenter deux nouveaux spécimens qui viendront dans votre classe pour une durée indéterminée (spécimen= élève pour Fei Wan...Inquiétant...^^»). Je vous prierais de bien les intégrer. Alors... Kamui et Subaru, allez vous installer à côté du couple indécent que vous voyez là-bas. »

Il leur avait désigné la table de Kurogané et son petit ami.

Les deux adolescents frémirent, en voyant s'avancer les deux jumeaux aux yeux dorés... Comme des vampires.

Fye les reconnus aussitôt, et sa réaction fût si violente que ses griffes commencèrent à pousser. Son œil changea de couleur et ses canines poussèrent.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer sous peu, le brun attira très rapidement son petit ami et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sous les " Oooooohhh... Que c'est chou ! " et les " Vous êtes pas gênés" de toute la classe, Kurogané fit signe à Fye de se retransformer avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

Le blond obtempéra, et le brun arrêta de l'embrasser.

Les deux vampires, surpris de reconnaître une de leurs victimes, s'installèrent, après avoir jeté un regard méfiant au « couple indécent ».

Celui aux cheveux raides sourit et s'inclina:

« Je m'appelle Subaru, et voici mon jumeau, Kamui. Enchanté. »

Puis, à voix basse il ajouta:

« En tout cas, bravo. Votre réaction a été pour le moins rapide... Vous formez un beau couple ! »

Il leur sourit à nouveau.

Kurogané répondit à voix basse, mais avec hargne:

« C'est ça. Vous viendrez avec nous à la pause. On a à parler. »

Le cours se termina, les quatre jeunes hommes n'avaient pas dit un mot, se contentant de surveiller les uns les autres du coin de l'œil. Ils n'avaient pas prêté pour un sou attention aux cris hystériques du prof, qui disséquait avec joie une chauve-souris.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna, Le couple se leva sans attendre, imité par les vampires.

Kurogané s'était entendu avec Fye. Il fallait les amener à Yûko.

Il se remercia intérieurement d'avoir pensé à prendre son sabre. Si la situation dégénérait, il pourrait intervenir.

S'arrêtant devant la classe de Yûko, qui comme à son habitude était en retard, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Kurogané déclara :

« Rendez nous l'œil de Fye ! »

Le dénommé Kamui répliqua:

« Je crains que ce ne sois pas possible. »

...WMW...

**Et voilà, le chapitre neuf est fini !**

**Vous avez aimé ? En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi nulle pour les scenes de baiser...^^**

**Et la suite, ben... dès que possible !  
**

**Bon bah... Reviews ?**


	10. Nouvelle fin, modifiée

**Voici le dernier chapitre, légèrement modifié, à la demande d'une de mes lectrices, qui a été déçue...**

**Je vous demande de bien vouloir me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**A cause de mon ordi qui a planté, je n'ai pas pû faire des miracles cependant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

...6969...

Chapitre dix: Sur le toit, une fin, enfin.

...6969...

« Rendez nous l'œil de Fye ! »

« Je crains que ce ne sois pas possible. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Ce fut Subaru qui répondit. Son visage était empreint d'une certaine tristesse. Mais ni Kurogane ni Fye ne s'en rendirent compte.

« Vous savez qui nous sommes: des vampires. Or, personne n'aime les vampires. Dans l'esprit des gens, nous sommes cruels, meurtriers... »

« Parce-que ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Fye ironiquement.

Avec un sourire contrit, le vampire poursuivis.

« Non. Nous ne chassons que pour survivre. Nous évitons de tuer, mais des fois, on ne s'arrête pas à temps. »

Sa voix aussi, reflétait la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Comme si en parler avait ravivé de vieux souvenirs.

« Et quel est le lien avec son œil ? » demanda Kurogane, qui ne se rendait décidément compte de rien.

« J'y viens. Donc, le gouvernement à mis en place en secret une ligue de chasseur de vampires. Nous sommes poursuivis par un Hunter et son frère, Fûûma et Seichiro. »

« Très intéressant ! Et alors...? Cela ne nous concerne pas ! » le coupa à nouveau Kurogane.

Le vampire le regarda avec un demi-sourire.

« Vous êtes bien impatients. Mais laissez moi finir. Seichiro a acquis récemment un artefact magique, qui lui donne l'avantage sur nous. Nous avons de plus en plus de mal à lui échapper. Alors, quand nous avons vu ce magicien... »

« … Vous avez pensé que ma magie vous serait utile, afin d'échapper à ce Hunter. Et à son frère. » termina Fye.

Le blond avait remarqué la douleur du vampire brun. Bizarrement, il se sentait concerné par ce que Subaru disait. Comme si c'était aussi son lot à lui.

Kamui, qui était resté silencieux, leva un sourcil, et répondit.

« C'est cela. Vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons donc pas vous rendre l'œil. Cela signifierais notre perte. »

Tandis que Fye se taisait, Kurogane gronda.

Ils ne voulaient pas coopérer... soit !

Il dégaina son sabre, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre. Il ne s'était pas entrainé pour rien...

Il y allait avoir de l'action... Enfin !

La porte de Yûko s'ouvrit alors, laissant un flot d'élève sortir.

Abasourdi, les quatre adolescents s'immobilisèrent, Kurogane en position d'attaque, et ses deux adversaires en position de défense.

Quiconque aurait remarqué cela se serait sûrement posé des questions. Mais les élèves passèrent sans sembler les voir.

Tout de suite, Fye et le ninja pensèrent à un coup de Yûko.

Effectivement, la médium regarda les quatre jeunes hommes, puis dit:

« Entrez. Nous avons à parler. Et range moi ce sabre, Kurogane. Tu risque de perdre un bras, un jour. »

Le brun émit un grognement.

La Carabosse venait de lui ôter sa seule chance de se divertir un peu.

« Pff... Rabat-joie. »

« C'est l'un de mes nombreux prénoms... » Fit la prof, ironique.

...6969...

Les adolescents s'étaient assis sur des sièges, autour d'une table ronde, qui se trouvait être là par « Le plus grand des hasards » avait certifié Yûko, bien qu'elle ait ajouté ensuite que finalement, « le hasard n'était pas de ce monde...».

Elle regarda les deux vampires avec bonté et dit :

« Subaru et Kamui, les jumeaux vampires. Je sais qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous avez un vœu à formuler. N'est-ce pas ? »

Kurogane soupira.

Après le sketch de la voyante, ils allaient avoir le droit à marraine la fée « je peut exaucer trois vœu, et boubidi boubididou... ». Comme dans cendrillon...

Subaru sourit, avec une certaine réticence cependant, et répondit.

« Oui, nous avons un vœu. »

Comme il voyait que la sorcière ne bougeait pas, et attendait, Il continua.

"Nous voudrions être tranquilles. Ne plus être chassés et rejetés..."

La sorcière des punitions prit un air grave.

« Je vais exaucer votre vœu... »

Kurogane eut un sourire ironique. Il le savait. Et tu seras beau, jeune et intelligent, patati et patata...

« ...Mais il faudra me verser une compensation. »

Le brun comme son petit ami manquèrent de s'étouffer, et tombèrent à la renverse.

Tout à coup pris d'un élan de sympathie, ils adressèrent leur sincères condoléances aux deux vampires.

«... et puissiez vous vous en sortir vivant ! » finit Kurogane, hilare.

La prof les fusilla du regard.

Elle se tourna vers les vampires, qui n'en menaient pas large, surpris de la réaction disproportionnée du couple, bien qu'ils ne laissaient rien paraître.

« Alors... Êtes vous prêts à... »

« Affronter votre destinée...? » La coupa le blond, avec une voix gutturale.

La grande femme se tourna lentement vers les deux jeunes hommes, et leur déclara d'une voix si douce qu'on aurait cru à la réincarnation d'un bisounours.

« Vous voulez aussi... *silence pour l'effet* … Une COM-PEN-SA-TION ? »

Avec un petit couinement horrifié, ressemblant étrangement à celui poussé par une souris qui va se faire bouffer, lentement, très lentement, par un chat, les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir en surveillant du coin de l'œil le chat en question.

Le médium se retourna à nouveau vers les deux vampires, qui commençaient à avoir franchement peur.

«... je disais donc... Êtes vous prêts à payer le prix que je vous demanderais pour exaucer ce vœux ? Vous ne serez plus chassés, vous pourrez mener une vie normale. Mais pour cela, vous devrez rester dans ce lycée, et rendre son œil à Fye. D'accord ? »

Les deux vampires hésitèrent.

Qui leur garantissaient que cette femme disait vrai ?

Celle-ci leur sourit avec indulgence.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, alors ce n'est pas grave. Si vous changez d'avis, revenez me voir. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, et les laissa seuls, avec un blond et un brun très suspicieux.

Les deux vampires restaient immobiles.

Tout à coup, La médium repassa sa tête par la porte et déclara avec un grand sourire:

"Et si vous voyez les Hunters, venez me les présenter !"

Et elle repartit en riant, d'un rire digne de Tomoyo...

C'est qu'elle fichait la frousse quand elle voulait, cette prof.

Subaru se tourna vers son jumeau.

« Qu'en pense tu, Kamui ? On peux lui faire confiance ? »

« Je... n'en sait rien. Demande donc au couple à coté de toi... »

Le couple en question les regardèrent, avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

Le vampire les regarda avec doute.

Ils pouvaient très bien leur jouer un mauvais tour...

Fye les regarda avec un sourire.

« Vous devriez la croire. C'est elle qui a dit à Kuro-myu où je me trouvais, après que vous m'ayez attaqués. »

Les vampires le regardèrent, pas très convaincus. Si elle avait décidé de le sauver, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envoyé le brun avant leur attaque ?

Kurogane, toujours pas réputé pour sa patience, se leva, entrainant son petit ami avec lui. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna, et décréta avec justesse que le prochain cours allait bientôt commencer, et qu'ils avaient tout de même le temps d'y réfléchir.

Bien que l'unité de temps du brun n'était jamais très fiable.

...6969...

Une heure passa, durant laquelle le couple n'avait écouté le prof d'histoire, que d'une oreille discrète.

Cette histoire les préoccupaient plus que ce qu'ils voulaient bien admettre, et c'est soucieux qu'ils sortirent de cours.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le passage menant au toit, avec l'espoir d'y passer une heure tranquille.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, des bruits de voix les stoppèrent net.

Ils connaissaient deux des voix qui parlaient.

Kamui et Subaru.

Ils tendirent l'oreille, mais seul Fye, avec ses sens de vampires, put comprendre ce que disaient les personnes présentes.

"Il y a 4 personnes... Subaru, Kamui... Et deux hommes que je ne connais pas..." décréta-t-il à l'intention de son brun.

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux de stupeur. Alors que son petit ami se penchait vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de si étonnant, le blond répondit à sa question non formulée.

"Ils ont peur !"

Kurogane lui jeta un coup d'œil signifiant que n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu normal aurait peur des jumeaux vampires.

"Mais pas les inconnus ! Baka ! Ce sont Subaru et Kamui qui ont peur ! Ils ont peur des deux hommes !"

Abasourdi, Kurogane ne comprenait pas. Qui pouvait faire peur à des vampires ? Yûko ? Tomoyo ? Fei-wan ?

Le brun se rappela soudain que Fye avait dit "deux hommes".

Alors qu'il allait demander des précision au blond, celui-ci, absorbé par ce qu'il entendait, se mit à répéter en murmurant les propos des inconnus et des vampires.

"Subaru: Ne pourrions nous pas régler ceci calmement ? C'est un lycée ! Et certains élèves seraient blessés si on engageait le combat !

Voix 1: Voyons, mon petit Subaru ! Tu devrais savoir que je ne m'amuserais pas, si l'on ne se battait pas !

Voix 2: Oniisan... Tu es vraiment trop violent ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le gouvernement ? Si tu tue encore un non-vampire, tu seras viré !

Kamui: Tu es bien placé pour dire ça, toi !

Voix 2: Tu es injuste... J'essaye de vous sauvez la mise ! Tu t'en fiche donc autant que ça, que tout ton nouveau lycée soit réduit en miettes ?

Kamui: ... C'était juste une remarque... véridique, soi-dit-en passant.

Voix 2: Bref, là n'est pas la question ! Et toi, Oniisama, tu tient à te retrouver SDF ?

Voix 1: Je me fiche d'être renvoyé. J'ai assez de pécule pour vivre 10 vies de plus ! Maintenant, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de m'amuser avec eux.

Voix 2: C'est bien ton problème, Seichiro-niisan... Tu n'es pas assez sérieux !

Voix 1: c'est tout l'intérêt de s'amuser justement, Fûûma ! C'est qu'on est pas sérieux !"

Fye gémit, et eu un mouvement de recul. Kurogane se figea, ayant compris, lui aussi, à qui ils avaient affaire.

"les Hunters !" souffla-t-il, horrifié.

Kurogane se rendait bien compte qu'il était hors de question de laisser Fye voir ces chasseurs de vampires. Si deux vampires expérimentés comme Subaru et Kamui avaient du mal à les contenir, Fye ne ferait pas long feu !

il remarqua d'ailleurs que celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis décida de laisser son petit ami à l'écart, bien qu'il lui en coûtait de faire ça. Il avait toujours peur, depuis qu'il avait ramené Fye, que celui-ci disparaisse à nouveau, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Si les hunters le voyaient, ce serait un cauchemar qui deviendrais réalité.

"Va chercher la carabosse. Elle saura quoi faire. Moi, je vais leur prêter main forte." murmura-t-il au blond.

Fye acquiesça, et détala comme un lapin. Il avait horriblement peur de ces deux hommes, comme si quelque chose remuait dans le vampire en lui.

Le brun se saisit de son sabre en soupirant.

Voilà qu'il devait pactiser avec l'ennemi pour préserver son blond, et même peut-être tout le lycée...

Sans plus tergiverser, il poussa la porte et s'avança vers les vampires, d'un pas nonchalant, surprenant les quatre hommes.

"Bon, z'en avez pas marre de toujours faire des bêtises, les sangsues ?" demanda-t-il, avec une voix ennuyée. "La sorcière vous avait demandé de lui les présenter, si ils se pointaient ici !"

"Ku-Kuro-Kurogane ?" Bégaya Subaru, qui visiblement claquait des dents, mais le brun ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou d'autre chose, "Tu-Tu-Viens faire quoi-ici ?"

"Ou-Oui, C'est-mou-mouaa-moi !" singea le brun "Je-je vi-viens vou-vous ai-aider-der..."

Ce qui calma immédiatement le vampire. Ceui-ci failli rire, mais se retint.

"Et en quel honneur ?" demanda Kamui, suspicieux.

"Auras tu oublié que vos Hunter, là, s'en prendront sûrement à Fye, une fois qu'ils en auront fini avec vous ? Je ne veux pas que mon petit-ami meure à cause de vos âneries !"

Il s'arrêta un instant, et repris.

"Et puis, Qui nous rendraient son œil, si vous n'étiez plus là ? Je suis obligé de venir vous aider, pour vous empêcher de mourir ! Vous êtes de vrais gosses !"

Passé l'étonnement, les deux vampires sourirent, Kamui avec quand même un peu plus de réserve que son frère. Le ninja était tout de même un allié de poids.

Les deux Hunters, eux, s'étaient pétrifiés de surprise. Un grand homme brun avec un œil de verre, que Kurogane identifia comme Seichiro, se repris et demanda, tout en bégayant de colère, ce qui jurait avec son visage sérieux :

"Mais-mais ! Vou-vous savez au moins à-à qui vous parlez, là ?"

Kurogane fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers Subaru, avec un air inquiet.

"Subaru ! Ton bégaiement est contagieux, je crois ! Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière scolaire !"

Subaru sourit, et Kamui étouffa un petit rire.

Le deuxième homme, plus petit que le premier, qui avait l'air de sourire constamment, éclata de rire.

Et Seichiro sourit.

à la grande surprise du brun.

"Bravo !" s'exclama Fûûma, une fois son fou rire calmé," Tu es l'une des seules personne à avoir osé te moquer de mon grand frère !"

Seichiro avait l'air de s'être calmé, et se mit à rire aussi.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil. Allons bon... Voilà que les seuls adversaires sur lesquels il tombaient étaient fous à lier !

"Je peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" Grogna-t-il, mécontent.

Subaru eut un petit rire, forcé, cependant.

"En fait, je crois que tu viens de marquer le début du combat, sans t'en être aperçu..."

Comme pour lui donner raison, Seichiro mit des lunettes sur son nez, et sorti une épée noire de sa main.

_"De la magie !"_ eut le temps de penser Kurogane, avant de dégainer son sabre pour contrer un coup aussi rapide que puissant.

Seichiro était loin d'être un débutant dans l'art de l'épée.

Il enchainait les coups, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Le brun avait du mal à parer, car il avait perdu l'avantage de la première attaque. Ce qui pouvait être décisif. A condition de ne pas s'appeler suwa.

Le ninja fit un bond en arrière et lança son attaque préférée.

"L'attaque du roi dragon !"

Seichiro se la prit de plein fouet, surpris.

Ne le laissant pas reprendre son souffle, Kurogane fonça, conscient qu'il tenait sûrement sa dernière chance de victoire.

Il franchit d'un bond la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire, et lui pointa la lame sur la gorge...

tandis que l'autre faisait de même.

Les lunettes du Hunter s'étaient brisées, sous le choc. Il arborait un grand sourire. Kurogane remarqua tout de suite que le brun semblait s'amuser comme pas permis.

Les deux vampires et le frère du Hunter avaient assisté à l'échange sans broncher.

ou presque.

une lueur inquiète brillait légèrement dans tout les yeux. Mais jamais ils ne l'auraient admis, même sous la torture !

Alors que Les deux bruns s'éloignaient encore l'un de l'autre afin de mener une autre attaque, la porte du toit s'ouvrit en hâte.

"Stop !" Hurla une voix que le ninja haïssait.

Fye suivait la sorcière qui venait d'arriver, caché derrière elle.

A la surprise de tout ceux présents sur le toit, à part lui même, le jeune suwa abandonna tout de suite le combat pour aller se poster devant son blond.

Les jumeaux vampires comprirent que Kurogane faisait confiance à la sorcière, pour tout rêgler.

Et les Hunters comprirent que le petit ami du brun ne devait pas être si ordinaire, pour qu'il prenne la peine de s'interposer entre lui et une éventuelle attaque.

Seichiro fit un pas en direction du blond, qui se mit à trembler, plus qu'un humain normal ne tremble face à un sérial killer.

Le brun sentit ce qui allait se produire, et se jetta sur son petit ami, afin de l'empêcher de se dévoiler.

Peine perdue.

Ses yeux devinrent jaunes, ses griffes s'allongèrent, et ses crocs se firent plus prononcés. Un grognement lui échappa.

Heureusement, il tenait trop à son petit copain pour lui faire du mal. Il s'empêcha donc de bondir sur ses ennemis héréditaires.

"Fye, calme toi ! Je suis là ! Ils ne te feront rien ! la carabosse est là pour les en empêcher ! et je suis là, aussi..." chuchota le brun à l'oreille du blond.

Qui se calma instantanément.

Les deux Hunters, la surprise passée, levèrent des yeux étonnés sur le couple en face d'eux.

"Tu n'as pas peur de lui ?" s'étonna Fûûma.

"Non." répondis Kurogane, agressif.

"Mais c'est un vampire ! Un tueur !" s'écria Seichiro. "Il menace les humains ! c'est une créature du diable !"

"Je m'en fiche. C'est sa nature qui veut ça ! et il vaut mieux que toi, qui t'apprêtais à sacrifier des innocents pour t'amuser ! Lui, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !" Lui rétorqua le brun, froid. Il se tourna vers son petit ami, avec beaucoup de douceur. "...Et ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer."

La sorcière des punitions avait assisté à l'échange avec le sourire. Ahh, l'amour ! Quelle chose merveilleuse !

"passons aux affaires..." déclara-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

...6969...

L'affaire avait étées rondement menée, et Fye avait retrouvé son oeil.

A la place, les hunters renonçaient à chasser les jumeaux. Leur perception du bien et du mal avait commencé à changer. Ils avaient envoyé leur démission au gouvernement, et restaient au lycée, à surveiller leurs ex-proies tout de même, qui restaient aussi au lycée.

C'était leur part du contrat.

En ayant retrouvé son œil, Fye avait perdu sa part vampirique. Mais si il le perdait à nouveau, elle referait surface, comme un substitut.

Désormais, la vie reprenait son cours normal.

Ashura était rentré de son long voyage, et ne savait rien de toute l'affaire. Il savait seulement que Fye avait un petit ami, et il était ravi pour son fils, qui semblait radieux.

Un matin, à la sortie du bus, le blond avait été surpris par son brun favori. Après lui avoir pris la main doucement, il l'avait emmené sur le toit. On était à la fin de l'hiver. Il faisait encore nuit.

Seuls tout les deux, main dans la main, ils observèrent le soleil se lever.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Fye. »

les mots, murmurés par son amoureux, firent chaud au coeur du mage.

Et sans avoir crié gare, il l'attira vers lui, pour lui donner un bref baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il sembla au blond que rien n'était plus beau que le sourire de son Kuro-chan, à ce moment.

Il revit bien vite son jugement, quand le brun s'empara de ses lèvres tout doucement, une nouvelle fois.

Leurs lèvres s'appuyèrent l'une contre l'autre, en silence.

Il se laissèrent aller dans leur baiser, oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient.

Seul comptait leur baiser qui s'approfondissait.

Encore.

Et toujours.

Toujours plus.

Toujours.

Sur le toit, trois adolescents partirent en riant doucement.

Tomoyo souffla à Mokona et Mokona:

« J'ai tout filmé. On va le montrer aux autres ? »

Et ils laissèrent le couple, qui se fichait du monde extérieur, seuls.

Seuls et heureux.

Oubliant qu'ils avaient étés malheureux un jour.

Seuls.

Sur le toit.

...

...FIN...

...

**Donc cette fois, c'est la fin, la vraie, la seule et unique, que je ne changerais plus !**

**Après que mon ordi ait planté, j'ai dû malheureusement faire une croix sur un éventuel épilogue...**

**J'espère, raito, que cette fin te plaît mieux !**

**Au fait, vous voyez ce petit bouton bleu, là, en bas ?**

**Oui, "reviews this chapter" ! et bien si vous appuyez dessus, hum ?**

**J'en serais extrêmement heureuse !  
**

**Alors kisu à tout mes lecteurs qui m'ont suivie durant tout le long, et qui auront reviewer (ou pas...) !**

**cela me ferais plaisir que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à Gouffre et sang, ma nouvelle fic !**

**Elle vous plaira peut-être ^^"**

**KISU A TOUS !  
**


End file.
